When Everything Goes Wrong
by Kikyoremura
Summary: It's Fuyuki's birthday and his secrets are revealed. Will the platoon, his family and friends be able to save him and keep the horrible future from happening? Or will everything go wrong...? Many pairings included. Rated M for gory violence and certain scenes
1. Unfolding Dangers

**I couldn't help myself from writing this story along with the others I'm still currently working on. It came to me that I haven't given you all a taste of what I really write like, which can get a little terrifying, but it'll have my dramatic style plus the scary part I have yet to introduce to you all :3 Be prepared~**

**Viewer Discretion, this story is rated M for the gore and violence that will be pertained in this story~ Other mature aspects may arise later on, but not sure yet~ So now I'll shut up and let you all read~ And I won't be bashing Saburo in this one since it's more serious, but expect a lot of moments where I change his character since he's like play dough, mold him into anything you want XD**

**When Everything Goes Wrong**

**Unfolding Dangers**

"Hey, stupid frog, can I ask you something?" Natsumi nervously asked the green keronian.

Putting his Gundam down slowly to look up to this pink haired pekoponian girl, he replied, "What is it Natsumi-dono?"

"Could you help me set up a party for Fuyuki? Momoka-chan is waiting on me to tell her what he'd like and since you hang out with him so much, I thought I should ask for your opinion too" she responded, staring at the ground. She felt embarrassed that this failure of an invader knew her brother more than she did, more so that she had to ask for his help.

"Kero kero kero~ I see. And what's in it for me?" he snickered evil, rubbing his tiny green hands together as he watched the girl squirm in frustration.

"Whatever! I don't need your help if you're going to want something in return!" she shouted, turning around, she began to stomp off.

"Well fine then Natsumi-dono. You go and throw that sad excuse of a party you have in mind~ But I'd sure hate to see Fuyuki look so crushed on his fifteenth birthday because his sister embarrassed him with frilly girl decorations~" he sneered.

Natsumi stopped in her tracks, thinking over the situation. Sighing in defeat, she stood her ground, back turned and asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh? I have an endless supply of things I want from you Na-tsu-mi-do-no~ First off, you shall be my maid! You shall polish my Gundam and make me sandwiches! You'll never interfere with another invasion plan and you'll do anything I say-"

"FORGET IT. ONE favor only. ONE. It cannot involve the invasion or me publicly humiliating myself for your sick pleasures!" she boomed with a terrifying growl, fire emanating from her spirit.

Keroro quivered in fear behind the couch, thinking over what he'd want from his devil of a master. "U-um I guess I could use a week break from chores…maybe? I-if that's alright with you Natsumi-dono."

The flames disappeared as her temper stabilized. Her face slightly cocked to the side as she nodded in agreement and began walking away into the kitchen. Keroro continued to shake and watch as she disappeared from his view. Regaining his strength, he madly dashed to his room where he'd call yet another meeting that had nothing to do with the invasion.

* * *

"Keroro! You can't keep calling these pointless meetings! It's we invade or not!" Giroro growled, angry that he was woken up for another pointless side mission.

"Hold your tongue Corporal, this is Natsumi-dono's bidding and being under her and Fuyuki's care all these years, I say it's only fair we help her out….and she could kill me at any moment if I don't!" he replied, voice trembling. "Something about Natsumi's demeanor terrified him more than usual."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I think Momo-chi was acting just as strange before I left. She was more dark than she usually is…." Tamama spoke up, chip bag in hand.

"Oh? Hey blue guy! Is Koyuki acting weird too?" Keroro called out to the forgotten assassin.

"Blue guy…? Keroro-kun you're so mean!" he began bawling.

"Ku ku ku, there was something I read before on Pekoponian females. They seem to become very moody for up to a week as their bodies change, ku ku~ There's a myth behind it that if females are in contact with others daily, they all become moody at the same time~"

"Kero? There's such a thing?! So that's why Master Natsumi is acting strangely…Sgt Major, inform us more on this phenomenon!" Keroro enthusiastically demanded.

Kululu pressed a button on his chair which revealed a projection of Natsumi in diagram form, indicating all the information on the topic. As they read, the platoon's jaws dropped lower and lower form the information.

"Female pekoponians are always battling in this sense! I- I can't believe you never shared this information before Kululu!" Giroro shouted in awe.

Keroro looked rather nauseated, holding onto his seat. "So that happens to all women on this planet…GAH! So that means Mama-dono should be going through the same! Can you imagine Natsumi, Koyuki, Momoka AND Mama-dono going through that at the same time?! It would be the death of us!"

"It's so scary Sarge…I don't think I can go home after hearing about this! Hold me!" Private Tamama said, launching himself towards his leader.

Knock Knock!

Keroro strayed to the direction of the knocking, letting the Private slam into the wall behind him.

"Hey stupid frog! We need to go meet Momoka now! Hurry up!" Natsumi shouted from behind the metal door.

The platoon cringed in fear as they stared at their leader.

"Well good luck!"

"This is a war even we can't win."

"Ku ku ku~"

"Leader-dono, I'll pray for you."

And with that, Keroro was left alone to tend to Natsumi. Jaw dropped, legs shaking, he let out a tiny cry before being shaken by a very irritated Natsumi.

"Stupid Frog! Let's go!"

"Y-yes Natsumi-dono!"

* * *

"Oi! Fuyuki-kun!" Saburo casually called out to the young boy.

"Oh, Hi Saburo. Were you waiting for me?"

"Actually yes I was. I was hoping we could walk together for a while, you know, catch up?"

"Well…I should probably go check in with Nee-chan first…she gets worried real easily."

"Don't worry about it, I asked Natsumi-dono already, she's completely fine with it~"

"Well, alright then. Shall we go through the park then?"

"Sure. Lead the way~"

The two casually chatted about their days as a way to start off their walk. Nothing rather interesting happened aside from Koyuki, Natsumi and Momoka not being in school the entire day. Fuyuki found it very unusual and suspected that they all ditched.

"Nah. Natsumi-chan's a fighter, but she's not a troublemaker. She's probably just not feeling well."

"Yeah, you're right. And Momoka might of gotten sick from Nee-chan since they've been spending so much time together lately. Then Koyuki might be as well…it's weird how germs spread."

Fuyuki began on a separate tangent from their conversation to the wonders of the body and the theory of getting sick. Saburo nodded there and now to show him he was listening, but all the while he was watching his surroundings, making sure nothing would ruin the surprise.

"Ah! Fuyuki?"

"Hmm? Mama? Why aren't you at work?"

"I was given the day off so I decided to take a walk before going home. What are you doing here?" she asked, voice slightly angry.

"Mama, are you ok? You sound mad."

"Oh, it's nothing. Well, shouldn't you get home soon? I'm assuming you have homework, right?"

"He he he, um yeah…I guess I do have to deal with that right now…"

"Saburo-san, you can come along if you like, help him out if need be" Aki suggested, winking at the grey haired boy who winked back at her. Fuyuki hadn't noticed this exchange and only nodded to what his mother offered.

"Sure thing Mrs. Hinata."

Aki offered Fuyuki the back of her motorcycle as she prepared to head home. Saburo on the other hand used his reality pen to create a flying paper airplane, taking flight right after the two. All the while, he peered over to the Nishizawa Mansion, eyeing the construction of the hidden surprise.

"Such a lucky kid that Fuyuki is…"

* * *

"That's a really good idea! We never would have thought of that!" Natsumi exclaimed as Keroro dared to conjure an idea. He had proposed that they hold an all around occult display and meet. Giant alien floats, a few gourmet dishes, debates on every phenomenon in the world, etc. Keroro truly knew his friend more than Natsumi thought he did, except for one thing.

Her face turned grim at the thought. Momoka noticed the sudden gloom in Natsumi's demeanor and tried to snap her out of it.

"Uh- Natsumi why don't we go work on the snacks, huh? That'll be fun, right?" she offered, laughing nervously.

Keroro noticed, but then smirked as if he knew what was going on. "Oh you poor females~ forced to endure something so miniscule as a little pain due to your bodies~"

Natsumi and Momoka both looked down on him, wondering what in the frog he was mumbling about. Keroro took the invitation to keep speaking, one of his many faults.

"Kero kero kero~ That's right! I know all about the mood swings and the body changes. I know the whole package! It's strange though, you two seem like you have it every day-"

At that, Natsumi decked the little frog with an upper cut, sending him almost into orbit. Momoka was confused at first until Natsumi explained by whispering in her ear. Now, it was her turn.

"You bastard! You NEVER talk of that to a girl unless you want to die!" she growled, her hair spiked as she lifted a nearby ice cream truck, ready to throw it.

"Natsumi-san!" Koyuki called out, hopping from tree to tree.

Momoka quickly set down the truck, demeanor changed at the arrival of a friend.

"Oh, Koyuki-chan! So? Is he safe at home?" Natsumi asked, voice filled with worry.

"Yup! He doesn't suspect a thing! And so far, nothing has gone wrong." Koyuki reported.

Keroro's hearing perked up as he listened in. _Go wrong? Why would anything go wrong?_ He thought to himself.

Natsumi gestured for Koyuki to be quite, but Keroro had already caught the words.

"What could go wrong?" he asked, dumbfounded. Everyone's faces turned grim as they were lost in thought, and then their heads hung in despair.

"I think we should tell him…" Koyuki whispered.

Momoka nodded, looking at Natsumi, who's head was still hung low. Her expression could break even the coldest persons heart right now. Keroro stared in awe, never had he seen her so devastated.

"You see…." she began speaking, "Fuyuki's birthday is the most terrifying day of the year…"

* * *

"Fuyuki-kun!" Saburo shouted as he to the fallen boy. Aki was already to his side helping him up.

"Hehe.. Sorry everyone…I guess I should watch where I'm going" he nervously chuckled. The awkward teen looked down to his feet to gaze at what he had tripped on. It was one of Giroro's guns.

"Strange, the Corporal never leaves his guns behind…" he pondered. Aki and Saburo on the other hand wore scowls on their faces as they turned their attention to the small tent.

"Giroro!" Aki shouted. There came no answer.

Saburo swooped under the tent, to his disappointment, he couldn't find the little red keronian, only a white cat. "He's not here…"

Aki shook her head in dismay while still holding up her son. Her grip had tightened, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she retracted her grip and let him stand on his own.

"It's fine Mama…you two are acting really weird, what's wrong?" Fuyuki caught on quickly.

Aki waved her hand in front of her, faking a smile as she guaranteed him that nothing was wrong. Saburo joined in, chuckling as he brushed Fuyuki's hair into a mess. He only laughed then, feeling silly for thinking something was up, but the feeling still remained.

"So, let's try some of that homework, shall we?" Saburo asked as he leaned into Fuyuki. He only nodded as he lead the grey hair teen into his room.

Aki let free a sigh of relief when they were out of hearing range. She simply stared down at the gun in front of her, picking it up as if it were delicate. Noticing the red keronian had come back and was now staring in confusion, she spoke up.

"Did you leave this here?"

"I would never be so careless with my weapons. Go interrogate Keroro or Kululu, they would go through my things…" he gruffly replied, taking his gun back and trotting back to his tent.

Aki just stared, eyes drooping from sadness.

_So It's Begun…_

* * *

**Ok, I know I should be focusing on my other stories, but I couldn't help myself! w Yes, this story is rated M for reasons coming up soon so be prepared. And yes, I LOVE leaving you all with cliffhangers~ :3 Muhahaha~ Hope you liked the opener for this one, more to come soon~**


	2. Something's Wrong

**Something's Wrong**

"Kero?! Is that really true?!" Keroro shouted, his face revealing the true dread of the news he received.

Natsumi only nodded, still not daring to look up. Her mind played all kinds of scenarios, each one worse than the last. She was afraid to look up and see any of the many scenarios play out in front of her.

"Natsumi-san…" Koyuki mumbled, putting her hand to Natsumi's shoulder. At that, she finally looked up, teary eyed.

"S-so all these years…Fuyuki could have…could have…"

"Died…" Natsumi finished.

"B-b-but how?! Why just today?! It makes no sense!" Keroro shouted, tears flowing down his green cheeks.

Natsumi shook her head. "I don't know why but…we remember a fortune teller gasping at the sight of Fuyuki. She said, 'That boy is in grave danger every year on his birthday! Everything will go downhill once the fates grasp his soul!'"

"Mama scared the loony old crone away after that and I was left to comfort Fuyuki since he was crying. But since that day, he's been cursed. Every year, we try to keep him inside or near by us as much as possible just in case…." Natsumi trailed off into her thoughts once more, tears rolled down her cheeks now.

Momoka had also gone off into a tangent of depression inside her mind. Her dark side shouted blasphemies at fate for trying to take her Fuyuki away from her when things were starting to get so much better. She couldn't risk losing him. Just then, a thought occurred to her.

"Um, where is he right now?"

Natsumi looked up, startled as she frantically grabbed her phone and dialed Saburo. She had sent him hours ago to look after Fuyuki and still no call.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, PICK UP_

"Hey Natsumi-chan! I'm so sorry I didn't call right away! I'm with Fuyuki right now helping him with homework."

She could hear the faint voice of Fuyuki calling off in the distance.

"Thank god…next time, please remember to call right away…by the way…has anything happened yet? Uh huh…I see…alright, thank you. Call if anything happens, bye."

"Well?"

"He's fine, he's with Saburo at home." she replied, slightly smiling.

"And nothing has happened yet?" Momoka asked hopefully.

Natsumi's smile faded as she shook her head in dismay. "It wasn't a big deal, but he tripped over one of Giroro's guns which was pointed up towards him. Giroro didn't leave it there though…"

"So it's started…" Koyuki mumbled. Natsumi could only nod.

"What I don't understand now is, why are we throwing such a party for him then if there's a high chance of him dying!" Keroro shouted loudly.

"Because stupid frog! Fuyuki's pretty much lost track of his birthday and when he figures out what day it is, he'll need some way of getting cheered up! I don't want my little brother having to suffer…." Natsumi lectured. Her fists were clenched and the tears were streaming harder. Koyuki tried to comfort her friend, but Natsumi broke off from her and proceeded to run. She didn't know where she'd plan to go, but her course was clear, she was heading home.

"Natsumi!…." Koyuki sighed as she watched her friend run off in a fit. She wanted to go after her, but when she's like this there's no calming her down. She looked to Momoka and then Keroro for an answer, but they both were occupied in their own thoughts.

_I can't loose Fuyuki….he's my best friend!_ Keroro thought to himself as the tears continued to stream. He balled his hands into fists and proceeded to follow after Natsumi, determined to be with his best friend all day. That left the ninja girl and Momoka alone to tend to the party.

Momoka sighed as she motioned for Koyuki to follow her. She wanted to join everyone as well, but she also knew that this party meant a lot to Natsumi and Fuyuki, she'd get it done no matter what.

* * *

"That's right….I know you're busy but….I know…yes he's alright…Look, can you at least….I see…well thanks…"_For nothing_… Aki thought to herself as she hung up the phone. She's had to deal with this alone since Fuyuki turned five and she couldn't handle it anymore.

It wasn't healthy for Natsumi to be dealing with this as much as she was, they needed someone else there. Someone, like their father…

"Maybe I should go check on them…they've been too quiet up there…" she spoke out loud as she began up the steps.

CRASH!

That sound alone was enough to have her sprinting up the steps and bolting through the door. Glass shards were scattered everywhere, leaves and twigs had managed to find themselves intertwined through the window and onto the floor. The computer screen was cracked and short circuiting. And in the middle of the mess, Saburo lay holding onto Fuyuki, covering him. Fuyuki was fine, but Saburo had shards embedded into his arms.

"Fuyuki! Saburo!" she shouted.

From outside, Natsumi saw the shattered remains of what looked like a tree through her brother's window. In seconds, she heard her mother shout two names that made her heart plummet into her stomach from fear.

Quickly, she sprinted past a worried red soldier, up the steps and through Fuyuki's door where she saw Fuyuki sitting up over an injured Saburo. She froze in fear. She was thankful that Fuyuki was alive, but just as well was worried about Saburo's being.

"What happened?! Is he ok?! Are YOU ok?!" she asked, panicking.

Aki sat over the bleeding boy as she tried to stop the bleeding from continuing, taking out each shard one by one. Natsumi could here the painful groans from Saburo as the shards were torn out of his skin.  
Right behind her, Giroro had trotted up the stairs, weapon in hand. He was about to ask what happened until he saw Saburo, sprawled on the ground bleeding. Part of him wanted to laugh at his pain, but another part was shocked, worried, and somewhat scared.

He looked up at Natsumi who's eyes were still frozen in fear. Her body paralyzed itself, daring her to try and move and watch her tumble to the ground. Giroro couldn't register what had gone down, but right now he was worried for Natsumi.

"Natsumi! What's going on?" he asked, shaking her a bit. She just remained frozen, not blinking as she continued to stare. His gaze looked over the bloody scene again, until he noticed something strange. There was a white cloth ripped onto one of the branches. There were no white curtains or anything in the room or on anyone, which meant it had to belong to whoever did this.

Giroro assumed someone was out to get them and ran towards the window to search for anyone that may have lingered behind. To his surprise, Natsumi had quickly snatched him up and ran him back into the room.

"Na-"

"Don't you dare go out there!" she shouted. He stared at her in surprise. Her body was shaking madly. Fuyuki looked up sadly at his sister, his eyes registered only two words as she gazed into them. _I'm Sorry…_

"No….no Fuyuki, don't look at me like that…" she replied, ready to break down. He continued to do so, tears starting to form in his eyes. He had finally realized the situation and what day it was.

"It's all my fault…" he whispered.

Giroro stared at Fuyuki, greatly confused as he watched his princess fall to her knees crying. Nothing made sense. Aki kept trying to keep her focus on the wounded boy, but her motherly instincts kept kicking in every minute to comfort Fuyuki or Natsumi. She then looked at Giroro, pleading for him to do something. Anything.

He decided he'd take Natsumi into her room to get her to calm down. It was a hard time trying to get her to comply. She scratched and threw a fit before he finally had to tie her down and drag her out of the room. He didn't like the idea of having to be so rough, but she gave him no choice.

Aki couldn't object to his method, she personally would have found a way to knock her out gently to make it less of a hassle. Right now though, she had to keep Saburo from bleeding out. Good thing Keroro had appeared when Natsumi was dragged out, he was then assigned to watch Fuyuki and make sure to keep him safe.

Aki couldn't handle this on her own anymore, she wasn't as strong as she was all those years before.

* * *

"Natsumi, please stop squirming! Please clam down and tell me what's going on!" Giroro shouted, which wasn't a good way to have her calm down, but it's all he could do when she was struggling.

Natsumi finally stopped, grew motionless as the scenarios played through her head once more. She couldn't bare the thoughts that went through her mind. Clutching her head, she proceeded to hit herself with her left hand in an attempt to rid the thoughts.

Giroro quickly caught her arms to prevent herself from harming herself. "Natsumi! Please calm down! If not for me, do it for your mother and your brother!"

At that, Natsumi stopped fighting against him and her. She let her body just drop on her bed, staring at nothing. She looked so broken. Giroro's heart was aching as he watched her lay there motionless.

"Natsumi….please…what's going on…I can't protect you if I don't know what's going on."

"Protect…heh…no one can protect him…they'll just get hurt…" she mumbled to herself. Giroro stared in fear that he was losing her from the shock. He crawled up to the bed and shook her slightly, hoping she'd wake up. She looked at him with her tear stained eyes. They had grown red around the iris from the waterfall of tears.

He gazed back, whispering that everything would be ok. She was finally getting back to her normal self as she lay there with Giroro gently stroking her hand. She wondered why he was always there for her, but she was never disappointed with it.

"You ok now?"

She nodded.

"Good…now...please tell me what's going on here."

She sniffled as she stared in his eyes. It caught him off guard. He wanted an answer, not her gazing lovingly into his eyes. The blush washed over his already red face as he stared back at her.

"Promise me something first…?"

He nodded, entranced in her eyes.  
She pulled him close to her in a hug, brushing her chin against his face as she whispered, "Don't ever leave my side…."

He stared at her incredulously. He could never leave her. His body moved on it's own as he took her hand and gently kissed it as a knight would his queen, "I'd never dream of it Natsumi."

She blushed slightly, but it made her smile. "Thank you…"

"Now…"

"Right…today is Fuyuki's birthday…it's the most terrifying day of the year for us. Since he was little, he's had a curse on him where the Fates would stop at nothing to kill him…this old fortune teller told us everything would go wrong from there…I don't know what that means but… I can't imagine anything going any worse than losing Fuyuki…"

"I could…" Giroro replied.

She stared at him, surprised. She wasn't expecting him to reply so suddenly.

"I could lose you."

Her face lit up as she looked at him. He always had such a way with words. She thanked whatever gods were watching over her for sending someone as amazing as him to her. She always wondered why he was so nice to her, always ready to put his life on the line for hers. He made her feel like a queen. Like he was the loyal knight that would use his last breathe to kill anything that would harm her.

"Um, Natsumi? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Without another word, she kissed his forehead gently, smiling as she pulled away.  
"You better keep that promise, I won't forgive you if you don't" she said, smiling.

His heart almost burst from joy. _Her lips touched me!_

So many thoughts went through his mind as he recollected the moment before. He thought over if he should say anything, if he should act on anything, but his thoughts were cut short.

"Saburo-senpai! You're alright!" Natsumi announced, jolting from the bed and rushing to his side.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad…just a few shards. It's really nothing. More importantly, is Fuyuki ok?" he asked.

Giroro just watched. He hated that Saburo was disturbing such a private moment…his injuries shouldn't mean he can just burst in anytime he wants.

"I…He's with the frog…oh god! That frog can't keep himself safe, let alone Fuyuki!" she growled, taking off in full sprint to find her brother. She was quickly accompanied by Giroro and Saburo who found themselves shoving each other out of the way many times.

They found Fuyuki sitting in the living room with Mois and Keroro. He looked morbid as he just stared at his hands. He didn't have a single scratch on him thankfully, but his mind was turning into a wreck. He just felt horrible, he felt responsible, and most of all, he felt like it was his day.

Natsumi walked over and kneeled in front of him, taking his hand in hers. He looked at her for a moment before the thin line of tears began dripping down his cheeks.

"Why me?" was all he asked. Natsumi hugged him close and let him cry on her shoulder, placing her hand on the back of his head where she slowly went through his hair. It was always what he'd like when they had to calm him down.

Saburo and Giroro awkwardly watched. Not knowing what to do, they looked at each other for a brief moment before stubbornly turning their faces away from each other.

Mois watched in confusion at the display of emotional conflict brewing in the atmosphere, but decided to keep quiet. Instead, she wondered where Kululu was at that moment. She had just gotten back from Gundam shopping and he hadn't once bugged her all day.

While she wondered where he was, he on the other hand was watching them all. Kululu had been madly clicking away as he tried to figure out who threw a huge tree and managed to shatter it into bits through Fuyuki's window. It was far from his knowledge and expertise. But there was one clue that could help him figure this out.  
That white cloth.

* * *

**Chapter two is done~ three coming right away~ :3 Still not where the story kicks up, but it's getting there~ So please review! :3**


	3. Turn of the Fates

The cover picture took FOREVER to draw (on whole day) and it's not event he one I wanted originally, but it was inspired by this story so why not~ Anyways, thank you for all the reviews, as you all know Sgt. Frog isn't owned by me otherwise a lot of crack would be happening .w.;

Anyways, hope you enjoy~ ;) Oh and, by the ending, pull up the song Guardian by Alanis Morissette, it'll get the mood flowing ^-^

**Turn of The Fates**

Fuyuki had fallen asleep on the couch where Natsumi found him. He was too exhausted from the tears to bother staying awake. He knew that today, he'd have to dodge everything the Fates threw at him, but this year it was different. They had never been so violent, so determined. His nightmares were only just beginning today.

"Hmm, I wonder where I am…" He began hearing whispers which slowly turned to cackling and growls. There was nothing around him, just plain whiteness.

"Who's there?!" he shouted. The cackling grew louder, but still he couldn't see anything. He clutched his head as he kneeled down to the white ground, scared of what was going on.

Then, it all stopped. He was afraid to open his eyes. The cackling was gone, the growls had ceased and the whispers had dispersed. Now it was only him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, still kneeling to the ground. The scenery had changed. He was now in his living room, surrounded by his friends and family. They were talking, but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Natsumi? Natsumi! Please answer me! Mama! Saburo? Gunsou! Somebody!"

"Fuyuki…"

He quickly looked around, knowing that voice all too well. It called again and again, but no one was calling him. Everyone was laughing now, pointing at where he stood. Yet he couldn't hear their laughs, but it made his heart clench.

"Everyone….why…?"

"Fuyuki…"

"Is that you?! Come out! Please! Alisa!"

He turned towards where he heard her voice, but he only saw a knife ready to plunge it's cold wrath into his throat.

"No!" he shouted as he jolted from his sleep. He was sweating, heart pounding and dizzy. Natsumi quickly went to his side, letting him grip her arm in fear.

"Fuyuki, it's alright. It was just a bad dream" she whispered.

He shook his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He's never had a bad dream like that before. It was more than that. He saw how he died. It was terrifying to watch. He remembered it too well. The knife was about to jab into him, when his soul somehow escaped his body and he was now watching the figure jab into his throat. He felt the pain, all of it. But nothing could compare to him watching someone murder him.

"It was…Natsumi I'm scared!" he shouted, nestling his face into her shoulder as he continued to cry. Everyone was watching now. The whole platoon plus Mois, Aki, Saburo, Momoka and Koyuki. They couldn't bare the sight of such an intelligent boy being broken down.

Fuyuki's voice choked every now and again as he cried, refusing to let go of his sister when even his mother came to his side. He voice cracked as he tried to speak.

"W-was Alisa-chan h-here?" he asked. Every stared at him in shock. They shook their heads. He turned back to his sister who was now staring with extreme sorrow at her little brother. She whispered, "Was she in your dream?"

He nodded. "At first…I was a-all alone listening to nothing, but so-something laughing. And then I s-saw everyone, talking and laughing at me, but I couldn't hear anyone….and th-then Alisa's voice called my name…I couldn't see her…b-but when I looked for her, something…." he stopped talking and quickly his hands placed themselves over his throat, checking for any wounds.

"Something?" Natsumi asked, worried for her brother's health.

Still holding to his throat he replied, "Something killed me…."

Now everyone stared in fright. They all knew it was a only a bad dream, but today, it was more than just that. But one thing startled a few.

"Did Alisa kill you?…" Koyuki managed to ask. Fuyuki stared at her, wondering the same thing. But as he thought about it, it couldn't have been her, it looked nothing like her. So he shook his head.

"I think she was trying to tell me something…" he replied.

"Well there's only one way to find out! Let's call her!" Keroro shouted, pulling out a phone. Everyone sighed at his stupidity.

"No one knows how to contact her stupid frog…" Natsumi replied.

"She always shows up when you're in trouble though" Saburo pointed out.

"Then maybe she'll be here soon" Natsumi replied, hugging her bother.

"I hope so…anyways…what are we going to do?" Fuyuki asked.  
"Well, it's still your birthday, and no matter what we're going to make it happy" Aki announced, determined to protect her child. He smiled at her and then to everyone that agreed.

"Thanks everyone…"

* * *

"Daddy…"

"I know Alisa, I feel it too."

"We must go to Fuyuki…"

* * *

"Wait till you see it! It's everything you love!" Momoka exclaimed to Fuyuki.

Everyone was getting a helicopter ride to the Nishizawa Mansion where Fuyuki's party would be. Everything was finished and now all that was missing was the birthday boy. Many people were already swarming the mansion grounds for the party. They would never miss a Nishizawa event.

Fuyuki was gaping through the windows as he eyed every display, game, meeting, etc. He felt happy, joyous that his friends and family would throw him an amazing party and defy all odds for him. He felt at ease knowing everyone was protecting him. They only had a few hours till the day would be over.

"Hey. You doing ok?" Natsumi asked as she sat next to him.

He nodded, smiling. "I know nothing bad will happen to me. I think it's a paranormal thing where if you think about it, anything can seem like an omen. So as long as we don't think about it, I'm fine" he replied strongly. Natsumi smiled at her brother's courage.

"You've grown up so much Fuyuki. I remember when you used to hide every time something scared you. Now look at you…"

"He he, yeah…I just hope I can still grow…"

Natsumi looked at him, sad. He shook his hands as he rephrased, "I mean that I still mature and everything! Don't worry so much sis."

She pulled her hand out in front of him, pinky outstretched. He looked puzzlingly at her hand.  
"I want you to pinky promise you'll always be with me."

He stared at her for a while before smiling and intertwining his pinky with hers. "It's a promise."

"Hold on everyone, we're landing" Paul announced. Natsumi and Fuyuki chuckled softly to themselves as they planned out the rest of the day, completely forgetting all worries.

Once they landed, everyone dispersed into their separate groups, but made sure to stay together just in case. Giroro was about to march over to Natsumi's side but Keroro and Tamama had dragged him off to win them prizes. She sighed as she watched him get dragged off. Even if he wasn't there he'd come running any second there was trouble, that she was sure of.

"Momoka-chan, why don't you go and show Fuyuki everything we've set up?" Natsumi offered.

Momoka nodded happily as she held onto Fuyuki's arm. "Let's go Fuyuki-kun!"

Natsumi watched her run off with her little brother. She wondered how he could be so dense when it came to a girl that really like him. Shrugging, she set off towards the stage that was set up in the middle of the event. Momoka, Natsumi, Koyuki and Mois had planned on doing a special song for Fuyuki, so Natsumi had to make sure all the instruments and equipment was ready for use.

In the back of her mind though, she couldn't let go of a foreboding feeling. Fuyuki was with Momoka, she knew she could handle anything that was thrown at her, literally. But Natsumi couldn't help be cautious.

"Miss Natsumi, I assure you everything is in order here" Paul told her as she looked over the instruments and stage. Feeling assured, she nodded and walked off, hoping to find someone and ease her worried mind.

* * *

"Well what do you think Fuyuki-kun? Do you like it?"

Fuyuki stared in awe at the towering statue of himself with the platoon of aliens by his side. The statue was sculpted from pure marble and captured every ounce of Fuyuki's being. In his mind, Fuyuki thought, "_This is the greatest gift ever…_."

"Nishizawa-san…I…I don't know…Thank you! Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. Her face lit up like an array of Christmas tree lights.

"I-it…you-you're welcome" she managed to squeak out. His eyes stared deeply into hers with pure happiness. She didn't know what to do at that moment. He sparkled with charm. Everything she'd done in the past mounted up to this moment.

"F-fuyuki-kun…H-happy birthday…I'm so glad I could make you happy…" she said above a whisper. He stared at with confusion. His eyes grew soft as he smiled at her.

"You always do Nishizawa-san. You're the greatest friend anyone could ever have. I just wish I knew what to get you for your birthday. It seems I always manage to scrap some little effort into the things I get you…"

"N-no! Um ,I mean, I l-love everything you get me. Truthfully, I just love that it's from you, Fuyuki-kun…actually, I love everything from you, everything you do and um I lo-lo-lo-love-"

"Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro shouted as he jumped towards his friend who caught him perfectly into a hug.

"Gunsou! Are you having fun?" he chuckled.

Momoka fumed with rage behind the scene. _Why do those frogs ALWAYS find the time to bug him when I'm about to admit my love!?_

"Fuyuki-dono, I've been wracking up a mountain pile of gifts for you! Happy Birthday!" he shouted, jumping out of his arms to present the piles of gifts he'd gotten his team members to win.

One by one, the keronian lugged piles of gifts to the boy. Giroro was far behind them all as he lugged the biggest pile of all (even though he was the one that won all the gifts). Fuyuki couldn't help utter a chuckle as he called out to the Corporal. "Need some help?"

"Gh, I've…got it! Don't underestimate me, I am a soldier after all!" he shouted back, pride filling his veins. Just then, his toe made contact with a perfectly placed rock which replaced the adrenaline of pride with pain. He shouted, causing him to lose balance and drop some of the gifts.

"Geez, stop acting so macho and let someone help you for once" Natsumi said as she caught the stray gifts that fell. He blushed as he realized he made a fool of himself in front of his love once more.

"N-Natsumi! Peh, I could of carried them if that stupid rock wasn't in the way!"

"Whatever toad, come on, let me help you carry some more so you don't hurt yourself again."

He knew better than to argue with her, so he obliged and let her carry some of the items. Although he still carried the majority, letting his pride envelope him once more.

"So, how you liking your party Fuyuki?" she asked, smiling.

His eyes were gleaming as he replied, "I love it! I'm so glad I have friends and family as amazing as you guys!"

" He he, well there's still one more surprise left~" she said sticking her tongue out and winking. Momoka giggled, leaving the aliens and Fuyuki greatly confused.

"Natsumi-san!" Koyuki shouted just far enough for everyone to see her. She was waving at them with Mois right next to her. Natsumi and Momoka exchanged glances before running after the two girls, leaving the boys even more confused.

"N-nee-chan?" Fuyuki called after them, but he received no response. Confused, the boy looked to his fellow alien friends who in turned returned the same glance.

"I think we should follow them for your sake Fuyuki-dono" Dororo announced, arms folded. Fuyuki paused, remembering what the day entailed. But he promised to make the best of it. They only had one hour left before the day was over and nothing had happened. He'd be fine.

"Well, let's go after them then platoon!" he shouted, taking off in full sprint with the platoon members right beside him. Nothing was going to get into his way, especially some paranormal activities or whatever.

* * *

The crowd of civilians cheered uncontrollably as the four teenage girls finished their second song. The frogs were fawning over them as they crawled onto the stage several times at the call of their voices. Being invisible and all, the girls had to find a way to play off kicking them off the stage without it looking weird.

All the while, they had set up a throne for Fuyuki beforehand where he was now clapping and cheering with tears in his eyes from the performances. And they were all for him. The last song they were going to play was to be sung by his sister, dedicated directly to him.

She stepped downstage, microphone in hand and head hung low until the rhythm of the song started.

"This is for my little brother…"

_"You, you who has smiled when you're in pain._  
_You who has soldiered through the profane._  
_They were distracted and shut down. _  
_So why, why would you talk to me at all._  
_Such words were dishonorable and in vain. _  
_Their promise as solid as fog._

_And Where was your watchman then?"_

_"I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian._  
_I'll be your warrior of care, your first warden._  
_I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand._  
_The greatest honor of all, as your guardian._

_You in the chaos feigning sane._  
_You who has pushed beyond what's humane._  
_Them as the ghostly tumbleweed._

_And where was your watchmen then?"_

_"I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian._  
_I'll be your warrior of care, your first warden._  
_I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand._  
_The greatest honor of all, as your guardian._

_Now no more smiling mid crest fall._  
_No more managing unmanageable._  
_No more holding still in the hailstorm._

_Now enter your watchwomen."_

The crowd cheered loudly as the chorus of Momoka, Koyuki, and Mois-chan's voices mixed with Natsumi's at the last harmony. Fuyuki say their, teary eyed as he listened to his sister singing straight to his heart.

She walked down the stage, microphone in hand as she continued singing the last verse on her own, beaming with joy as she approached him. She reached her hand out slowly, waiting for his hand in return. Nothing could ruin this moment for either of them.

_"I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian._  
_I'll be your warrior of care, your first warden._  
_I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand._  
_The greatest honor of all-"_

The towering pillar to the side of Fuyuki's throne suddenly cracked and the metal wiring, held back by great mounds of force ricocheted into twines of death flying hand in hand at Fuyuki.

Blood splattered across Natsumi's face which quickly froze with fear. Her voice quivered as she whispered the last three words of the song,

_"…as your…guardian…"_


	4. Voice of the Fates

**Voice of The Fates**

The music stopped, everyone gaped at the sight. Natsumi, covered in blood stood staring, speechless, wide eyed. No one knew what to say, or what to do as they stared at the bloody black orb where Fuyuki once stood.

There it stood, a black orb veiled around what everyone assumed was Fuyuki. It inched forward slightly, causing Natsumi to shudder. She didn't know what to expect. All she knew was there was blood, lots of it, and now a black orb around her brother.

"F…Fuyuki?" she whispered, almost inaudible.

The orb began to open up at her voice. She could hear a faint whimper from behind it as it gradually became clearer.

Once the orb finally lifted, many were shocked to see a girl with orange hair holding tightly to Fuyuki's limp body, still breathing although faintly.

"Alisa?!" Keroro exclaimed. Thankfully none of the other humans could hear him.

"Fuyuki…he's injured…" Alisa replied as stoic as ever. She released her tight grip so Natsumi could see the cuts he'd received which could have been a lot worse if she hadn't been there. Even though he was badly wounded, Natsumi was thankful that he was still alive.

Everyone sprinted to Fuyuki's side as Alisa gently set him down. Natsumi held his head gently in one palm while her other was squeezing one of his hands.

"Fuyuki, please Fuyuki answer me…"

"N…nee-chan…" he wheezed. His voice was full of pain, every breathe stung him and was released as coarse groans.

"I'm here Fuyuki…" she replied, her voice was now hoarse as tears made their way to the surface. She inspected every inch of her injured brother, making note of each cut, each bruise, which wounds hurt the most and which bled.

Everyone that surrounded the siblings were ether looking away, pained at the sight or crying fits as they were held back by another. The only other person that dared enter the scene now was Kululu.

He inspected the poor boy's wounds, making sure not to move any part of him in case one of the many pekoponians notice a strange movement. He also had to make sure he didn't cause the boy any more pain than he already was in. Taking his hand, he laid it upon his wrist, inspecting his pulse rate.  
"Ku ku, it's still pretty strong. If we get him back to my lab now he should be alright."

Natsumi stroked her brother's hair, tears streaming and gently raining down on his pained face. She nodded slightly to respond to Kululu who was now conversing with a grief stricken Momoka. She made out the words, 'helicopter' and 'quickly'.

Before she knew it, Paul was already back with a medical chopper ready to have Fuyuki hoisted into it and rushed back to the Hinata household. During the transfer and flight, no one could pry Natsumi away from her brother's side. No one knew what to say to her or what to do, so they let her tend to her brother. All the while, the others would occasionally glance over to Fuyuki or whisper sullen words.

Kululu had thought ahead and brought a void chamber box where he stuffed in medical supplies in case something like this happened. Fuyuki was strapped onto a hospital gurney with an IV imbedded into his arm. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose to help regulate his breathing and soothe his pain.

"Fuyuki!" a voice from below called out to them. As they were about to land, they saw Aki Hinata waving her hands frantically from the front yard. Kululu had made sure to call her during their flight back home and have her assist him medically.

The moment everyone got off the helicopter, Aki rushed Fuyuki down to the lab with Kululu. It was almost impossible to separate Natsumi from him, but Giroro managed it somehow. While Aki, Kululu and Mois tended to Fuyuki, Giroro kept Natsumi outside near his tent.

"Natsumi…"

She didn't answer. Instead, her eyes, those glazed amber pools betwixed with red, were focused onto the night sky. Giroro scooted closer, placing his hand gently on Natsumi's. He cringed slightly, closing his eyes, waiting for a negative response from her. But nothing happened. She sat there, unmoved, stoic as a statue. Giroro would have enjoyed the moment where their hands were touching, but this was no time to feel that pleasure.

"Listen Natsumi…it's not your fault…it's no one's fault…who could have ever predicted that wires and columns would collapse and-" he stopped speaking as he noticed his warrior princess shaking, tears streaming again. He face palmed, knowing he just made it worse. Who would ever want to rethink a tragedy they witnessed?

"I'm sorry! Please don't cry Natsumi…he'll be fine. He's always been fine, you know that. He may not be a soldier, but he's still a strong kid…"

_"You couldn't protect your brother"_

Natsumi looked at Giroro in shock, anger filled her veins as she played the words back in her head.

Giroro was confused, scared. He didn't know why Natsumi was so upset with him, he hadn't said anything bad. Before he could speak, he received a burning slap from her. He felt her rage boil through his skin as her hand made contact.

"How could you say that!? Do you think I didn't try!? I tried! I tried for years to keep him safe!"

He just stared in awe. He really didn't understand why she was mad. He hadn't said anything along those lines.

"What are you talking about Natsumi? Of course you tried! I didn't say you didn't, I was saying he'd be fine no matter what!"

Natsumi's rage dissolved, leaving her in shock. She felt horrible for hitting him, he was just trying to help. Was she hearing things? She must have been hearing things, he'd never say something so cruel…

"I…I'm so sorry…I…I guess I misheard you or…my mind must of made me think you said…never mind…I really am sorry Red…" she bawled, taking him into a tight hug.

"I-it's ok! R-really! Please don't cry anymore Natsumi…I can't stand it when you're this sad…" he whispered as he patter her back and went through her hand gently. He could tell she was trying to stop, she hiccupped every now and again between sobs. But she still held onto Giroro tightly, crying onto his shoulder.

"Remember that promise I made you?"

She nodded slowly, swallowing back her cries.

"Well I'm by your side, and I'll be by your side for as long as you need me. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I'll do anything for you, to make sure you're happy, that you're never alone, that you're healthy and safe."

Natsumi let out a few more cries, but they came out in tiny laughs as Giroro finished his speech. She pulled away from the little red frog and looked him in the eyes, smiling weakly.

"Th-thank you…Giroro…you really are the greatest friend ever…"

The friend zone stung his spirit, but he wouldn't let her know. Instead, he folded his arms and acted like the tough guy he always pretended to be.

"You're not so bad your self…for a pekoponian."

* * *

"His pulse is racing!" Aki shouted.

"Mois-chan, get another needle of morphine!" Kululu ordered as he tried to calm the thrashing boy.

"Like, this won't hurt at all!" Mois retorted as she administered and injected the cool liquid pain killer into the boy's blood stream. In a matter of minutes, the heavy dose calmed him. Aki pulled over an anesthesia mask onto his mouth and nose now to help him fall back asleep.

Fuyuki's eyes darted around the room slowly, remembering everything that was going on. He was fighting the calling, soothing urge of sleep, but he failed. His eyes drooped and shut in a matter of seconds. Strangely though, he could still faintly hear the voices around him, and a few more.

_"He's the one…"_

_"Are you sure? He doesn't look like much…too scrawny…"_

_"Hush! He can hear you!"_

_"And? We were sent to talk to him anyways, idiot…"_

"Who are you?" Fuyuki called out, clearly confused by their presence. Although he wasn't awake, he could see his mother, Kululu, and Mois busily working on his wounds. Behind the scene, he could see two figures talking to themselves, staring directly at him.

They remained silent for a while, still staring. Fuyuki couldn't get himself to stand up, he could only see and talk. He felt strange, like he wasn't really there, like everything around him wasn't his. He felt like he didn't belong.

"Please! What's going on? Who are you?" he called out once more.

Once more, they remained silent. He stared at them, confused, scared. His sad look could break anyone, and apparently it was working it's way through one of the two people standing across him.

"Hey, don't you dare break right now!"

"Gh- but…he looks so sad! I can't just ignore someone that cute!" Fuyuki could make out this voice as a female now. He was glad they finally decided to answer.

"Who are you? Please, what's going on? Am I dead?"  
The woman looked back at him with sadness. She shook her head, which made Fuyuki's heart flutter in glee. But the second figure stepped in, he was a bulky young male that had quite the mean aura.

He stood, towering over the women who was a good couple of inches shorter. Where her hair was bright as light, his was as shallow as night. The man looked rather beat up as he stepped closer into the surrounding light. He almost bumped into Aki, but as he walked over to the motionless boy, he fazed right through her.

Fuyuki was very intrigued now. But the male's scowl prevented him from playing detective and figuring out how he had fazed through his mother. The male was now towering above the boy. The stench that emanated from him made Fuyuki nauseous. He couldn't place it, but it was fowl, almost like he was rotten.

"Wha…who are you? Why can't I move?" Fuyuki began asking.

The male didn't answer, he just kept staring. It looked as though he was inspecting the boy. He glanced over every inch of him. Fuyuki could hear him snarl in disgust as he kept examining him. Then the snarls stopped, they were replaced with a silent cackle. A cackle that was almost too familiar.

Fuyuki's eyes bulged as he listened to the same cackling that haunted his dream. He wanted to run, he wanted his mother, his sister, anyone to be there and protect him. Yet he couldn't even move on his own, and they apparently couldn't see him.

"Wait! This is all a dream! If I just close my eyes, you'll dissapear!" he shouted. His eyes quickly shut tightly. There he lay, eyes shut, afraid to open them. When he gathered the courage to open them, he had wished he didn't.

His voice was stuck in his throat now. He wanted to scream, to cry out and run for his life. Instead, he just stared at the sight. The male's face was now closer to Fuyuki's. It wasn't what it was moments ago. The lights were all off. The images of his mother and Mois and Kululu were all gone, drowned in the darkness. All he could see, regrettably, was the male and the woman.

"What's wrong boy?!" seethed the male in a higher pitched voice. The skin from his body, his face had all deteriorated. Blood was dripping from his skull. The liquid, tarry, ooze slid onto Fuyuki's skin. He couldn't even speak. He was too afraid.

He now understood why the male reeked of rotten flesh, he was made of it. Remnants of dirty, dried flesh were clawed, ripped into shreds on the many spectacles of cracked bones. Gray hairs were tangled on top of his skull, a maggot was feasting upon his dried up, bloody, spine that had remnants of flesh. The spine held itself above the man's head like a scorpions tail. If he could, Fuyuki would have puked. Quickly, his eyes darted towards the woman, hoping that she wasn't as terrifying, as horrifyingly disgusting.

He saw worse…

The once beautiful young woman with bright, yellow hair was all muscle skin. She only had one eye still in place, red from the blood that could be seen flowing and oozing out of her semi intact veins. Her hair was the color of tar mixed with crimson blood. A sword perturbed from her chest, stricken through her heart. He could see it beat every now and again, moving the sword around, cutting away slowly at the muscles. Her lungs pounded, releasing gnashed up powdery, fragments of bone. Fuyuki's mouth was gaping at her appearance, he couldn't believe she even stood there.

She turned away from his sight, embarrassed, angry, sad. He would have felt bad if it weren't for the fear taking hold of him. The male noticed the woman retract herself and quickly slammed his palms against the boy, vanishing into him. Fuyuki screamed as loudly as he possibly could. He could feel the man moving around his insides, taking jabs and slicing his trachea. The more he screamed, the more it hurt him. He couldn't take it, he wanted it all to end. If they were going to kill him, he wanted them to do it quickly.

"Stop! Jay please stop!" screeched the woman. Her voice was no longer young nor feminine. It was now hoarse, old, mannish, and above all, monsterish. The man stopped, looking up at the woman. He cackled as he pulled out his claw like, boney fingers from the boy. Before he let the woman have her fun, he pulled at the boys hair and sneered into his ears, "If you would have died, you wouldn't be suffering boy!"

Before the woman could pull her counterpart from Fuyuki, the boy cried out, "Then kill me now! Please, just stop the torture!" tears streamed from his eyes. To their surprise, he was able to pull his arms up to his face, wiping at the warm trails of water.

"You weren't supposed to die. You have another seventy years on you, possibly more. Your injuries were nothing short of a fluke" the woman explained, kneeling next to Fuyuki. He couldn't look at her, he couldn't stand the sight, the stench of death that surrounded her.

"Then why?! Why has my birthday been a curse every year?! Why was I warned by some old woman that I'd die and horrible things would happen?!" he screamed out at her, making eye contact which he instantly regretted as he covered his eyes again.

The man interjected with his screeching voice, "That old crone is always right boy! You were never really going to die, she wasn't even talking to you in a way! You're such a pathetic little idiot!"

The man continued to cackle maliciously. If Fuyuki found Kululu's laugh terrifying, he would never think that ever again. Kululu's laugh would be calming, nurturing compared to this lunatic's.

"Ignore him. He's deranged. Our queen made him that way."

"Don't speak of the mother heathen!" he screeched.

She simply ignored his outburst. Fuyuki on the other hand couldn't, he was never going to get used to his terrifying voice.

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to die?! And what queen?! What is going on here?!" Fuyuki cried out. He couldn't stand having to constantly ask them for answers. He didn't want anything to do with them, yet he had to know.

"From this day forth, your accident will rebirth our queen. You were born as a gateway that will continue a reign of destruction…it may sound bad, it will be bad…I can't lie there. But you have no choice now. You have fulfilled your destined birth right, you shall no longer worry about your birthdays being hazardous to your health, that is if you can live to your next one. Your world has five hours before the gateway is completely opened. And before you decide to be reckless, killing yourself won't stop anything."

Fuyuki could only shiver as he began thinking about what he just heard. In just a few hours, his friends and family will be faced with whatever horrible beings because he couldn't keep himself safe. _Would they be angry? Scared? Are they alright?_

_What about the monsters? Would they be just as horrifying as these two…? And who is this queen? Is there anyway to stop this?!_

Suddenly, he heard a horrible screeching sound coming from behind him. His face quickly shot up in fear. He saw the man and woman, back in their human like forms staring back at him as they walked away backwards. The woman wore a grim expression, while the man smiled evilly. They last words he heard from his disgusting being were,

_"Strike One"_

Fuyuki shot up from his sleep, hyperventilating from the shock. He was back in his world, back in the medical room Kululu set up. There was no Mois, no mother, and no Kululu. He quickly sprang to his feet, but soon regretted it as the pain tinged throughout his body. His legs were very weak and his skin was very sore. He wanted to just lay there, fall asleep again and let the pain go away. But he had five hours to warn everyone…

No amount of pain was going to keep him from warning his family and friends. He spied an injection needle with morphine. Fuyuki remembered how quickly it's effect took on him when Kululu first injected him. Without another thought, he snatched the needle and injected it through the veins in his arm. The familiar cool liquid spread quickly throughout his body. He wanted to enjoy the feeling, but there was no time to be selfish.

Using the surrounding tables, Fuyuki balanced himself up. He could still feel the tightness in his chest and legs around the sewn up wounds, but they didn't hurt. Rather, they irritated him and felt annoying. But he knew beggars couldn't be choosers. Without another minute to lose, he took off sprinting through the house. Everywhere he looked, he couldn't find anyone. He was about to give into his lack of breathe from running until he noticed the front door was wide open.

Cautiously, he stepped outside. It was raining heavily for once. He wanted to enjoy the feeling, the smell of the air. But when he took a deep breathe, a familiar odor caught his attention, it sparked fear inside him. He looked around, but he couldn't see any specters of the night like in his dreams. Slowly, he crept around the corner of the front yard in hopes he'd at least find someone he knew.

"Fu..fuyki-kun?" he heard Momoka call out from behind him. He turned around, ready to rejoice at the sound of her voice.

"Nishi-"

His eyes bulged as he saw the scene in front of him. Blood was splattered on the watery ground. A beat up van was swerved into the neighbors yard, glass shards scattered and bloody. In the midst of a bloody puddle being slowly washed by the rain lay a girl. Fuyuki's family, friends, the aliens and the neighbors were surrounding her. Momoka strangely tried to keep him away from it.

She called out to some of the others who were surprised then shocked to see Fuyuki. They told him to go inside quickly before he hurt himself or opened a stitch. He wouldn't budge. He counted everyone he knew. Everyone, minus one.

"Where's Natsumi…?"

Everyone grew silent. He stood his ground, refusing to put it past him. Aki moved out of the way, defeated by her own son's glare. In the middle, he saw a girl sprawled out and beaten. Giroro was by her side, holding her hand and crying. He was calling out to her, telling her to stay alive, stay with him.

Fuyuki strode up behind the Corporal and gazed at the bloody mess. He looked over the girl. Her skin was pale, her eyes shut. He could see her barely breathing, barely moving. Her pink hair that used to be silky was now washed back, faded from the rain. Fuyuki leaned down beside Giroro, placing a hand on his shoulder. The Corporal was trying to stay strong, keep his cool, stop his warm tears. But he was just as broken inside as Fuyuki. There they stayed, next to a dead girl they knew as Natsumi Hinata.

* * *

**Not my best signature of gore, but it'll get there~ Poor Fuyuki~ **  
**Anyways, please review~ **


	5. Funeral of Vows

**Woo, next chapter is up. Thanks to all you lovely peeps for reading and reviewing, I promise to work on my other stories soon. I also wanna thank you all for understanding for my late posts ^-^; If I could keep control of my life 24/7, I wouldn't be dealing with drama x3 Anyways~ Enjoy :) **

**A Funeral of Vows**

With Natsumi gone, no one knew what to do, what to expect. Even after Fuyuki explained to them what would happen in less then three hours now, they were lost.

"What'll we do without Natsumi-dono…" Keroro whispered, down taught at the situation.

Everyone stared at the green alien, wondering the same. Whenever there was trouble, she was there, ready to save everyone. Now, they were going to have to deal with this all on their own. They may have alien technology on their side, but that can't compare to sheer will power.

Fuyuki stayed silent ever since he explained the situation. He was trying to be strong with Giroro, but the tears broke through him when he saw his sister lying on the ground, lifeless. He blurted out questions, accusations, insults, everything he could think of at that moment.

_"Why…why you? You can't be gone…you promised you'd always be there! You said you'd always protect me! What am I going to do now?! You're gone…"_

He grabbed his throbbing leg as his flashback ended. The morphine was running out. It may have been strong, but he didn't use a full dose. He couldn't risk getting addicted. Before he could stop administering a squeeze of pain to cancel out the pain vibrating through his leg, Momoka ratted him out.

'Fuyuki-kun? Are you in pain?" she asked.

Aki looked at her son, expecting an honest answer. Her eyes were swollen, red from the tears. She almost lost him, and now she lost her eldest. She wasn't coping well with the loss. She blamed herself, blamed her husband for not being there. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but he wasn't there, if he was, maybe none of this would have happened.

Fuyuki knew she was worried, he couldn't let her worry though. But he was a smart kid. He would tell the truth for now, and eventually he'll be able to control the pain. For now, he had to play along.

"Yeah, the pain killers are wearing off…I guess I'll need another dose soon."

Aki nodded, then looked to Kululu who was already preparing a second dosage. Something about the death had the usually devilish keronian quiet. It was strange for him, everyone was concerned, but they never experienced a very personal death like this before together. Of course the platoon, let alone the Hinata's wouldn't know how Kululu deals with deaths.  
"Ku ku…here. Don't go sharing it now, wouldn't want mutant diseases spreading or something…ku ku" he weakly chuckled as he handed the syringe to the boy. Fuyuki nodded, giving a faint smile before stabbing the needle into his arm. The pain throbbed at the point of incision, but in a matter of moments it had all seeped from him, replacing pain for cooling comfort.

"Feel better sweetie?" Aki asked.

He nodded. The physical pain didn't bother him, it was what couldn't be fixed, the emotional pain. He stared longingly up the stairs, envisioning the room next to his. It would stay empty, cold for years to come. Her stuff would remain untouched, remain undisturbed, preserved. He'd make sure no one moved a single item.

Keroro spoke up, breaking the shallow silence.

"Should…should we call Giroro? He's been up there for quite a while…"

"He needs his time alone Keroro-kun…the love of his life died in front of his own eyes…" Dororo responded. Keroro, for once acknowledged his words, nodding in agreement. But Fuyuki wouldn't leave it there, he jolted up from his seat, fists clenched.

"Fuyuki-dono?" Keroro called, worried for the boy.

"No! We can't just sit back and pretend like everything's fine….it's not fine….it's not.." he whined.

"I know dear, we just don't know what to do-"

"Fight! It's what she would be doing! If she were here, if it had been me, she would be fighting for my life, not sitting around and moping and forgetting! We can't just do nothing! Her death will not be forgotten, and surely it'll not be in vain! Less than three hours from now, we're going to need to fight!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He threw chairs that stood in his way, breaking them to bits as he did.

Keroro and Dororo lunged into action, trying to calm the boy without using any unnecessary force. He made it difficult as he swung a chair in the air, disillusioned from his thoughts.

"ENOUGH!" Aki shouted, making everyone stop and stare at her in awe. No one had ever heard her raise her voice that loud before.

"Fuyuki's right, we can't do nothing about this…soon, we'll all need to fight, fight to live, fight to protect, and fight to avenge. Instead of moping around, I know Natsumi would want us to be stronger, to prepare" she spoke inspirationally, receiving many nods of agreement and a slight murmur of cheers.  
"For Natsumi-san!" Koyuki stood and cheered.

"Taken in the prime of her life, it's not fair. And I'll help avenge her no matter what" Saburo chimed in next to Koyuki.

Momoka clung to Fuyuki, reassuring him he wasn't alone in his plight. Everyone was now standing by, waiting for his orders.

"Everyone…"

"Fuyuki-dono…"

"Gunsou?"

The little alien frog saluted, followed by his platoon, towards the young boy.

"You are now our general, your word goes!"

Tears wanted to break from Fuyuki's eyes, he was happy for that moment. Chocking back the warm feeling, he nodded and saluted to everyone.

"Alright, first, we need to figure out what we're up against. Kululu! Is there any activity around the area yet?" Fuyuki asked.

"Ku ku ku, affirmative. A strange duo with unusual traits is showing up on my radar. They seem to be a mile away from here."

"A strange duo…?" Fuyuki thought about it before a flashback of the two people he met spawned in his mind. He cringed at the thought of them showing up again. He then recalled the horrible sound he heard before they left, and the final words the man said, 'Strike One'.

_That bastard…he…he killed Natsumi…_

Fists clenched, he began demanding everyone suit up with anything they could.

"I don't care what you use, any weapons lying around, any armor, transport, anything will do! Prepare for battle. If it's who I think it is, we're going to need all the help we can get…"

The group nodded, scrambling around for anything they could find and use. Kululu took Saburo and sent themselves to the lab, preparing any new weaponry they could use along with Intel.

"Um, Fuyuki-kun?"  
"Hmm? Yes Nishizawa-san?"

"What about Giroro?"

"Let me deal with him, ok? Right now, you just worry about any weapons you might need" he replied, shining a bright smile. He was pumped, ready for this. He felt strong, rejuvenated. It almost felt as if Natsumi was there with him.

But in reality, he was alone. Then again, he had everyone else. And right now, he needed his last ally to come and join the battle. Walking up the steps, he took deep breathes, bracing himself as his hand slowly opened the door, revealing his sister's room.

* * *

"Fuyuki!…Giroro!…Come on guys, where are you?" Natsumi's voice called out. She was trailing outside of her room, searching for the duo.

She sighed, too tired from the searching. "Fine! I give up, I'll just go to my room then!" she shouted, waning open her door and slamming it behind her. Letting out another faint sigh, she walked to her desk, laying her head down.

"Those idiots…I wonder where they went…" she groaned.

"Tch he he he…"

"Hmm? Are you two in here?!" she shouted.

No response.

She looked around, carefully examining her room. Slowly, she walked over to her closet, opening it to find nothing hidden. Then, she spotted them. Their bodies bulged from under the bed covers as they lay hidden, stifling a couple laughs.

Natsumi smirked, feeling victorious.  
"Huh, I guess I must be hearing things, I guess they aren't in here after all…oh well, I'll go check outside then…" she said, stomping loudly to her door and shutting it with a slam, not leaving her room.

The two hidden males waited a minute before uncovering themselves. Fuyuki and Giroro chortled a few laughs as they appeared in Natsumi's sight.

"Gotcha."

Shocked, they slowly turned around to see her standing, arms crossed with a victorious grin.  
"N-nee-chan! No fair, you cheated!" a rather young Fuyuki yelled.  
"Yeah! I told you it wouldn't be fun if she played! Girls are never any fun!" A younger Giroro shouted in response.

"You know the rules, you don't ever go in my room."

Natsumi locked her door, making sure they couldn't escape. Now, she proceeded to walk towards them. They quickly began cowering, bracing themselves for punishment.

"H-hey! S-stop!" Giroro shouted, laughing in a fit.  
"Y-yeah! N-no fair Nee-chan!" Fuyuki replied while laughing himself.

Natsumi giggled as she tickled the two children, making sure they paid somehow for the long search she had to undergo.

"He he, fine, I'll let you two go this time. Now, you need to keep your promise" Natsumi replied, smiling.

They hung their heads low as they nodded.  
"Ok.." they chimed in defeat.

"Oh don't be sad, here" she said as she handed them some Valentine's Day chocolate. They stared at her, shocked that she'd give them the chocolate she worked hard on.

"B-but, you made this for Saburo! We can't take this!" Fuyuki shouted.

She wagged her finger, shushing the two.  
"Seeing as I couldn't go to school today because of Kululu's little experiment with you two, I might as well give them to you."

"Hmph, I don't like sweets…" Giroro replied, folding his arms and turning his back.

Natsumi scooped the little keronian into her arms and handed him a bar of the chocolate.  
"Oh come on, little kids always like sweets~ You'll love these. They're not as sweet as the cake I made you last time~" she cooed.

The little Corporal blushed, taking the bar and munching on it slowly. The flavor was bliss in his mouth as his fangs proceeded to chow down on the chocolate.

"He he, maybe I'll ask Kululu to keep you two like this~"

"Hey!" they both shouted. Natsumi continued to laugh.

"I'm kidding, he he, what would I do without you two?"  
"..without you two…  
"without you two…"

Giroro replayed the end scene over and over again, taking in the message.  
Fuyuki stood in the doorway, watching the poor guy, while at the same time he felt the euphoria of the memory that he played.

"It's times like there I'm glad Kululu has cameras everywhere…" he blurted.  
Giroro could only nod slightly as he watched Natsumi laugh.

He missed it. He missed her, everything about her. He couldn't bare living a life without her around. His belt was latched open to his side. The picture was staring back at him, almost as though it was a video of her talking to him.

"How are you holding up?"

Giroro only shrugged, still staring at the recording of his one true love. His heart would have stopped beating if it could from the pain he felt. He was broken, furious at whoever killed her. He remembered looking at the van that ran her over, there was no passenger or driver. How could he exact his revenge if he had no idea who to kill?

He felt Fuyuki's hand lay itself on his shoulder. Reluctantly, he pried his eyes away from Natsumi and stared at Fuyuki.

The boy didn't know what more to say or ask of him. He had a right to be as broken as he himself was. But Fuyuki needed him in his army. Only Giroro could reach his expectations of revenge.

"I made a promise to her…and I couldn't keep it…" Giroro whispered.

Fuyuki nodded, "She made a promise to me too…and I made one to her…neither of us could fulfill it. But we have a chance to avenge her."

Giroro's attention was quickly caught.

"I know who did it…they are like nothing I've seen before…terrifying…but I want nothing more than to see them squirming at my feet, begging for life, for forgiveness. I want to lathered the ground with their blood as much as you do…"

Giroro stared at Fuyuki. The bloodlust, the vengeance filled his soul, begging to be released that moment. He looked back to the paused recording of Natsumi, smiling while holding his child self in her arms. The anger boiled, adrenaline began pumping through his veins. He wanted to kill everyone who tore his love away from him.

Fuyuki grinned slightly. He knew he captured his attention, and was thankful he was on the same page as Fuyuki. As he stood up, he said his final words, "You have two hours, prepare yourself for a war. Our enemies are already here" and with that, he walked out the room, leaving the Corporal alone with his recording.

The little red frog stared up at Natsumi as he let it play through once more. He memorized her voice, her laugh, the way she talked, and the way she'd look at him with such kindness and care.

"Natsumi….I swear…I will avenge you…" he whispered to the picture in his belt, stroking it gently in his hands.

* * *

"Alright everyone, we've got two hours on the dot until their queen is reborn. We have the upper hand right now, we can stop this before it happens!" Fuyuki announced.

Everyone stood around him in the living room, fully armored with Kululu's newest weapons and shields. They were all ready for this, ready to kill…or be killed.

"Ku ku ku, the targets have finally settled down in an area two miles from here. They seem to be summoning something" Kululu chimed in.

"No doubt their queen" Saburo replied.

"Or an army…" Aki added.

Fuyuki nodded. "Either way, we have to go now. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes sir!" they replied, saluting to the young general.

"Remember, if there's ever a moment you lose your cool or begint o break down, just think about Natsumi…and what would she do" Fuyuki reminded them

Everyone grew silent, hanging their heads as if they were already thinking on it, gaining the motivation they needed.

"I'll avenge my darling little girl…" Aki whispered.

"Natsumi-san…I will do whatever it takes" Koyuki murmured.

Everyone seemed to be saying something to themselves, their vows for this war and what they planned to do in honor of Natsumi.

"Everyone…remember her…" Fuyuki whispered to the group.

"And spill the blood of everyone that stands in your way of avenging her" Giroro called down from the stairs. He was fully suited with machine guns and rifles. He had grenades, his flyer, knives and the most cherish able of all his weapons, Natsumi's laser swords.

They stared at him, proud, glad, fearful and determined.

"Glad to see you're joining us, Corporal"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world, General."

"Alright! Everyone, head out! We have a war to wage and win!"

* * *

**I wanna know just how many people had a mini heart attack at the Natsumi part thinking I brought her back x3 Teehee~ **  
***gets shot at* **  
**Dx Take a joke! Erhem! Anyways! Review please~ Next chapter will be up next week :) **


	6. A War Yet Fought

**A War Yet Fought**

"Ku ku ku, our targets are still motionlessly within the same area. We'll reach them in a matter of minutes at this rate" Kululu announced from behind the control room of the ship.

Fuyuki nodded, turning back to the group that would join him in his vengeance. He could see the unspoken from them. The females were tired, emotionally weak, their eyes said it all. Momoka just sat there, petting Tamama slowly, comforting the little guy, while at the same time trying to ease her mind.

Koyuki stared out the window, her usually catlike grin gone, replaced with an unusual frown. She looked miserable, understanding of just how horrible the situation is, and just how normal it wasn't.

Aki, she wasn't the same. Anyone who didn't know her well would assume she was just upset, but Fuyuki knew better. She looked older, weaker, broken. Her eyes were swollen from the tears and dark from the lack of sleep.

Saburo was a blank, the shimmer in his eyes was completely gone. The pools of blue in his eyes turned gray and shallow. He didn't speak, he just stared down at the pen he held horizontally, refusing to move an inch.

Keroro was a wreck. His ambitious youth seemed to have drained from him completely, replaced with worn out age, accepting reality. Tamama cuddled in Momoka's lap, tiny sniffles could be heard. He hadn't touched any snacks since Fuyuki had been almost killed.

Dororo wore a mask unlike his own. He tried to be the reason, the rationality of everyone. He would pretend to be strong for Koyuki and everyone, to be our conscious in case we forget why we fought, who we were. He seemed to be the only one that could even fake a smile.

Kululu was gone. The maniacal alien everyone knew had dissipated after the death. His laugh was hoarse, caught in his throat. He became worse when he discovered that Mois had disappeared. No one knew where she went, but no one worried more than he did.

And Giroro….

Fuyuki stared longingly at him. Giroro had his back turned to everyone, staring at a blank wall, holding his opened belt buckle and just watched it. He hadn't moved from there since they boarded. Fuyuki wanted to be near him, for only he would know the pain Fuyuki felt. Even his own mother couldn't relate to the pain he felt. She wasn't there most of the time, but Fuyuki was. He'd been there every day. And then came Giroro…

The red alien loved her more than anyone. He tried his best to protect her, let her know she was never alone, and that he would always love her. But in the end, that love hit them both.

The tears began to sting in the back of his eyes, his head began to ache as he thought about his sister. Quickly, he roughly wiped them away, leaving his face red from rubbing at it. He couldn't show weakness, he had to be strong. No one would follow him if he broke down right now. He had to be a leader, just like her.

"General, our targets are less than five minutes away from us. I'll be landing us soon, be prepared, ku ku…"

Taking a deep breathe, Fuyuki looked back to the group of sullen faces that were now staring at him hopefully.

'That's right…They need me to lead them…they need me as much as I need them' Fuyuki thought as he examined their expressions. Before he said a word, he looked back at the Corporal, hoping he'd be looking back at him. Instead, the Corporal wasn't positioned there anymore. His weapons were gone, and so was he.

Sighing, Fuyuki began giving his orders.

"We'll be split up into two groups, I've specifically picked these groups based on everyone's abilities and traits. Koyuki, Momoka, Dororo, Tamama, and Mama, you'll be our defense. I am putting Dororo in charge of your group, you will lead them after my group, Keroro, Kululu, Saburo, and Giroro, leave the safety of the ship. Kululu has designed your suits to have a built in transmitter, so if anything catches you off guard, you can signal someone to assist you. My group will be heading up forward to see what we're dealing with. The moment you hear me give the signal to assist, Dororo's team shall do so. Until then, you will wait and secure the area behind us in case of an ambush. Understood?"

Some of them took a while to take in all the information, others nodding, understanding perfectly well what had to be done. Before any of them left, Fuyuki allowed them the time to say any last words in case they were their last. At first when he mentioned it, everyone was shocked at him. But they knew he only meant well by it, of course there was always the chance that someone else could die…

* * *

"Dororo, are you in position?" Fuyuki whispered into the transmitter.

Dororo's voice cut in response, "We are ready Fuyuki-dono."

"Remember to wait for my signal before jumping in. Until then, lay low."  
"Understood."

Fuyuki's team was hidden under the tall grass, well camouflaged in the night. Morning seemed to be dawning in the far off distance, but wouldn't light the sky for another hour. It gave them the perfect amount of coverage to maneuver without being seen.

They crawled forward, making sure to keep their voices low and the sounds hey made at a minimal. Crickets chirped around them, shrouding their sounds as they merged closer to their targets. All the while, Fuyuki moved indecisively, trying to figure out if he could do this.

"Fuyuki-dono, are you alright?" Keroro asked.

"I'm fine."

"You seem tense, almost like you're sick…"

"I said I'm fine, now stay quiet. We can't let them hear us."

Keroro stayed silent for now, following his orders and carrying on forward. Saburo and Kululu looked at each other, worried that something may be misunderstood by all of them.

"Hey, Fuyuki, is there something you're not telling us?"

"I've told you everything. Why would I keep important information from you?"

" Because you're scared…you've been like this since Kululu first told us of these two."

Fuyuki fell silent, trying to ignore their accusations. He wasn't keeping anything from them. He didn't know how to describe what they may see was his problem. The images of those two creatures from his nightmare were too much for him, how would everyone else react if they saw them? Felt what they could do?

Fuyuki raised his hand slightly, signaling for them to stay silent. They could hear two voices ahead of them. To everyone, they sounded normal, almost charming. But to Fuyuki, their voices made him freeze on the outside, boil on the inside. He knew he couldn't let them torment him anymore, he knew he had to be stronger now.

"They don't look dangerous at all…are we sure they're bad?" Keroro whispered.

Saburo looked to Fuyuki, looking for an answer. Fuyuki's eyes were wide with horror and anger. He was breaking out in a sweat as he eyed the two in front of them.

"Judging by the look on Fuyuki's face…I'd assume these are the people we're looking for…"

Snapping out of his daze, Fuyuki looked back at his team, ashamed that he was already scared.

"Y..yeah…it's them…Don't be fooled though, that's not what they really look like…under that disguise…they are beyond words to match your horror…"

Keroro shuddered, not wanting to think about it.  
"Kero…should we really be doing this without Giroro here?!" he squeaked.

Kululu quickly reacted and clamped his hands around his mouth. Their targets didn't notice the sound thankfully.

"Keroro…you need to keep yourself calm, ku ku ku, unless you'd prefer to die."

At that, Keroro shut up, trying to keep himself calm and low.

"Speaking of him, where is Giroro?" Saburo whispered.

"Never doubt him, he should be joining us soon" Fuyuki replied. Once more, he raised his hand, slightly higher than he did before.

A gleam in the background shone, confusing the team as they stared at it. Fuyuki kept his eyes on the two characters who noticed the shine. If he could, he'd smile at his plan, but smiling was too foreign for him now.

"Watch out!" shouted the male as he ducked out of the way, leaving the women all on her own to brace the attack. Panic rose in her eyes as she watched the bullet graze her arm.

"Hey! Why'd you get shot?! Are you stupid or something?" the male called out, coming from his hiding area. The women shot him a seductive glare, holding onto the peeled skin on her arm.

"What a gentlemen, leaving the woman to deal with a small assailant" she replied, mocking him. Fuyuki observed the two, feeling confused as to why they were so different now. The male seemed to be more laid back and the women was now the rash, brawn headed fighter. He repositioned his eyes to the small figure coming from a mirage of smoke and bullets.

"Right on time."

"Giroro?" everyone asked as they eyed him and then Fuyuki.

Fuyuki stood up, weapon holstered and ready to fire. Determination lighted his spirit, revenge guided his judgment. He waited until Giroro was done with his gun show and blood rage before he began sprinting at full force towards the male. He'd start with the bastard who killed his sister.

* * *

"I hear gunshots!" Momoka announced from her sentry post.

Dororo nodded, "It seems the fight has begun. Everyone, be prepared to assist upon command."

"Hey D, what exactly is Fuyuki's plan here?" Koyuki asked curiously.

"Now that you mention it…I don't remember Fuyuki ever explaining his plan to this point…" Aki added in.

Momoka and Tamama joined the clump, wondering the same.

"Is…is Fuyuki going to be alright?"  
"Is my Sergeant going to be alright?" They both asked in unison.

Dororo only shook his head. "I have no clue as to what Fuyuki-dono is planning, but I have my full faith in his plan, whatever it may be."

The transmitter sounded off, Saburo's voice trailed through-

"Back…We n..eed…back…up..!"

His transmitter crackled and shut off quickly as his message came. But it was clear, they were next to fight.

"Koyuki, take to the trees with me. Mrs. Hinata, trail in the grass and Tamama and Lady Momoka, take to the skies! Engage now!" Dororo shouted as he took off sprinting in the needed destination.

Momoka took hold of Tamama and with the accompaniment of her suit, she was able to lift to the sky.

Aki trotted as fast as she could, armored with a shielded suit and three different sets of guns.

Koyuki followed Dororo in the trees trying to keep up. Adrenaline pumped through everyone's veins, shielding the fear they had to put aside. They braced themselves for whatever they would have to face.

Dororo and Koyuki burst through the trees in a sporadic display of flying leaves, followed by Momoka and Tamama, and finally Aki. None of them could move another inch as they watched the scene in front of them.

Their eyes bulged in fright as they were laid on the third, unexpected guest in the middle.

All fire had ceased from Fuyuki's team, they all stared in horror. Fuyuki and Giroro lay on the ground, two laser swords pointed at their throats. In the midst of the chaos, the male and women were in their true, horrifying forms. Then, the cackling started from him once more.

Fuyuki's blood boiled as he heard it, but he couldn't do anything.

"Hahahaha! Nice timing Merrin!" the male cackled into the night sky. The woman brushed off his comment, taking the stance as if she were controlling a puppet.

"I can't keep this up for long, so get on with it….get the vessel." the women replied to him.

He groaned, his voice screeching into the air. But he knew his job, he would have to go and retrieve the most important part of their Queen's rebirthing.

"Fine! But when I get back you better save that boy for me again…I wasn't done with him when we first met" he replied chuckling manically. He began sprinting off into the woods, but was surprised to see the reinforcements awaiting him.

"Merrine! We have more guests!" he seethed. This took her by surprise as she finally noticed the hidden people. Cursing to herself, she pulled her hand backwards, causing the third person to move back to her side, freeing Giroro and Fuyuki from the edge of the laser swords.

Saburo and Keroro ran to their aid quickly, helping them stand, but never removing their eyes from the woman and who she summoned.

Giroro's eyes were turning soft, full of sadness as he gazed at her. She was just as he remembered, beautiful, young, pink silky hair, amber eyes, and a fighting spirit.

Tears began dripping from Fuyuki's cheeks as he spoke her name, "Natsumi…?"

"Jay! We're retreating for now! We'll get the vessel later!" the woman shouted as she struck Natsumi, causing her to disappear in a puff of ash. Jay followd her instructions reluctantly, appearing by her side with his final madly chuckled words, "We'll be back."

* * *

**Not that good a chapter but oh well xp You know the drill, review pwease ^.^ **  
**And why has Fanfiction been so dead recently? O-o I haven't seen anyone update all week, it's scary Dx**


	7. A Counter Attack

**A Counter Attack**

Everyone stared at the steaming ground where the two enemies previously stood. Salt was thrown into their already fresh wounds as they recollected seeing the figment of Natsumi battling against them.

Fuyuki lay in his spot, teary eyes bulging at the direct spot where she stood before turning to ash. He let the moments he witnessed flash through his mind, all fading in onto the image of his sister disappearing once more in front of his eyes.

He knew what they were capable of doing, he should have expected them to torment him further, but he let his guard down. His tensed muscles released themselves, his body turning limp. Fuyuki let himself fall to the dusty ground, curling himself into a ball as he let the choking cries out.

Giroro trotted towards his broken comrade, placing a hand on his shoulder and kneeling next to him.

Fuyuki gazed at the Corporal, he could see the hidden remnants of pain behind his rough eyes, but he was doing a better job than Fuyuki at keeping them locked up.

"How…" Fuyuki choked out, "How do you stop this pain…?"

Giroro stared him down for a long time before answering, squeezing his shoulder slightly, "You don't…you can only hide it, for so long…"

The sound of the many engines from the ship roared as it approached the group. Kululu began instructing everyone to head inside to fall back and rebuttal. Fuyuki and Giroro lay in their positions, taking their time. The pain was too great for even the strongest soldiers.

"Fuyuki-kun…." Momoka silently called as she approached the scrunched boy. Giroro looked up at her for a moment before returning his gaze back to Fuyuki. Slowly, Fuyuki picked himself up, sitting upright and wiping the tears off his cheeks. He looked over at Momoka and nodded. His body forced itself to stand and walk up to the ship, his emotions still in shambles.

Taking one last look behind him at where his warrior stood, Giroro trotted into the ship after Fuyuki. Rage began filling his veins as the images of the characters they fought emerged in his mind. He swore in the confides of his mind, he'd murder them both slowly and painfully, he'd let the blood lust consume him if it meant avenging his fallen love.

"Fuyuki-dono….don't worry, we'll avenge her if it's the last thing we do!" Keroro chimed, sitting next to his best friend.

A blank stare replied to him from Fuyuki, his skin had paled, his eyes lost the gleam they used to possess, and yet his touch was still warm. Keroro had picked up his unusual characteristics and hoped his soul wasn't eating away at his being. But he assured the Sgt that he would be fine, it was nothing more than a gash at his heart taking surface.

Keroro sat there contemplating these words. He felt like he understood, and then again, he couldn't match up to the pain Fuyuki or Giroro held within. Unsure of what to say, he remained silent, still by Fuyuki's side, but nevertheless silent.

Giroro had found his solitary spot away from the group. He didn't want to be around all of them when his angst rose to the surface again. He unlatched the casing of his belt, taking out the prized possession he treasured dearly, caressing the paper as if the picture mirrored the real textures of the being. His fingers traced over the layers of clotted tear spots that he foolishly let settle into the singular picture. He remembered all too clearly how he had reacted when Natsumi died.

_"How?! How could I let this happen?! Natsumi, please, stay with me! Don't leave me, I need you!" Giroro whimpered as he held her hand close to him, kissing it lovingly. The warmth hadn't all entirely left her body yet so he felt there was hope. His broken mind began imagining her eyes fluttering open, amber pools falling onto his image. A pale smile would appear, whispering that everything was fine._

_But it wasn't. When the other began gathering around the limp body, he snapped back to reality, realizing her skin had paled, the warmth had ceased and her eyes weren't flutter, nor was she smiling as she had been in his mind._

_He still clung to her hand, hoping that a God somewhere would hear his prays, hear his offers. But nothing. Her pulse was gone, her chest never moved, never breathing again._

_"Please…take me instead…please don't do this to me, for the love of God please!" he barked, nuzzling his face into her hand._

_His whole tough guy façade shattered, everyone could see it now. The family he'd come to know and respect all gazed woefully at the sight, he wondered why no one bothered to come to her side, check if she could still be alive. He felt hatred spew as they only watched and cried in their own midst, while he was by her side, begging for her life._

_And then, they moved, paralyzed by the fear of a wandering figure. Giroro couldn't tell what was coming near them, nor could he understand why they'd just let someone enter such a gory, such a sorrowful zone. And then he saw him._

_Fuyuki stood there, paralyzed by the sight. His body was almost as pale as his fallen sister's, his body looked limp, ravenous for health. When he started moving towards his sister's body, Giroro's last shard of the wall of strength he'd built up, shattered._

_The tears fell harder as Fuyuki leaned next to him, feeling the cold touch of his sister. They both let all the pain they felt out, warm, boiling tears streamed down their cheeks._

_They stayed that way for a good five minutes before Kululu stepped in, enveloping Natsumi with a green holographic container that proved to be a protective casing. With a press of a button, the body floated up and moved towards the house, where Kululu had them all follow._

_Giroro and Fuyuki took off in an instant, following after Kululu. Once, inside, Kululu had instructed them all to let him have the body for an hour, to try what he could._

_Giroro wanted to object to Kululu selfishly keeping her from everyone, but Fuyuki pulled him back, shaking his head._

_"He could save her…" Fuyuki mumbled._

_Defeated, the red soldier stomped off out of the room and into the secret base. He didn't know where he was going, he let the moving walkway guide him. He was lost in thought, fighting back the tears that built up once more._

_"What am I supposed to do without you?" he whispered._

_A door sprang open in front of him. Not having anywhere else to go, he proceeded to enter it. He believed deep down that Natsumi had opened the door, telling him to follow it._

_"The training room?"_

_Everything was new, the weights, the machines built for physical training, the shooting range, and the weapons. All hope that Natsumi was leading him somewhere sunk, of course he was just imagining things again._

_He stared at the perfectly new equipment, not a shred of use was indicated through them. They were all in perfect condition, unlike him. The room made him angry. Why should this room be in perfect condition if he couldn't have that luxury?_

_Perplexed by the shining room, his anger flooded out. Grabbing a gun, he began shooting at everything in sight. He pounced on the equipment, blasting them to scrap metal. The grenades exploded one by one as he perfectly shot each one, causing all surrounding equipment to explode. He'd leave nothing unscathed._

_The carnage went on for thirty minutes, constant destruction, evaporation, at every corner. Giroro couldn't stop now, there was still too much that looked better than him, he had to destroy it all. There would have been a day where all of this would have made him happy, that the money they received went into something worthwhile. Now he realized just how true it was when Natsumi would always say, "Money can't buy happiness"._

_Everything lay in ruin, ashes, metal, and oil splattered across the room. The sandbags behind the shooting range were evaporated, with only tiny shreds of their existence showing. Scraps of the newest models of guns lay across the floor in front of the Corporal. How much joy reassembling guns brought him, now their destruction soothed him. The whole room reflected, mirrored that pain the Corporal held within his heart._

_"If my heart is going to be broken, then so will everything else I loved…." he whispered as he left the destroyed room. Taking his time, he let the floor carry him throughout the whole base, looking for anything else that made him happy and destroying it before he returned to the group of broken people._

Sighing, the Corporal shut the picture back into it's compartment. Someone was approaching from behind, the last thing he wanted was them seeing his cherished possession.

"Hey…" Aki whispered from behind him.

He was surprised to hear her of all people come to him. Keeping his body stoic, he only nodded slightly to acknowledge her.

"How are you holding up…?"

He wasn't. His heart felt like it was being shredded over and over again, his head hurt from the strain and tears, and his whole body felt limp as he moved.

"I'm fine…" he murmured in hopes she'd take a hint.

"I'd be surprised if that was true….you know it's alright to admit how you really feel, right?"

"I feel nothing."

"That's a lie."

"I don't care."

"She wouldn't want you like this…"

At that, he froze. Pain crept up his spine, twining itself around the marrow as the words sunk in. How could she bring her up like that? Hadn't he been through enough?

"How coul-"

"I remember when she'd get mad over the simplest of things…especially when you kept acting tough when it was obvious that something was wrong. She used to talk about it all the time when I'd come home."

"She talked about me…?"

"You were always her favorite…she could spend hours talking about the things you did and said. I remember when you were gone for a couple of days how she would worry and complain that you always left at the worst of times."

"Worst of times?"

"Yeah, she'd always say that the days you left were the hardest days for her. Something would be going on that made her unhappy, so she'd look forward to coming home and spending some time with you. I still think she lied about it though."

"Oh…"

"I think she wanted you there regardless if it was a bad day or not. She'd look forward to spending time with you everyday, not just those made up days when you were gone."

"Really? I meant that much…?"

"Of course, you two were the perfect pair…"

"Perfect…pair…she'd never feel that way…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just a friend."

"A close friend."

"Same thing."

"Close friends are usually the ones we love the most, and the ones that end up being the only ones we love. Haru and I were best friends, and before I knew it I fell in love with the idiot…"

"Peh, Natsumi only had her eyes for Saburo, I'm nothing compared to him."

"Then why would she spend most of her time talking about how happy you made her? Sure, she'd talk about Saburo, but never as much as she did about you."

"I guess I make a strong impression, but nothing else."  
"Hmm, I'll show you somehow that you meant more."

"I'll take that challenge."

"Hehe, great…it's so nice to be able to smile, even if for a moment. Don't torment yourself like this alright? We care about you too."

"I'll be fine."

"Ku ku, we're home." Kululu chimed over the intercom.

"Come on, do you want to visit her with me?"

"…Alright." Giroro accepted, jumping down from his spot, carrying his ammunition and weapons as he followed Aki and everyone else out the hatch.

"Giroro…" Fuyuki called.

Giroro turned up to see Fuyuki, eyes puffy and red. It was easy to tell he was crying again, and who wouldn't cry…?

"Fuyuki…you shouldn't cry so much…"

"How can you not?"

"I try not to…it's still hard though…"

"I wish I was stronger, like you."

"Huh, I wish I wasn't so proud so I could let out some of the pain like you…"

"I guess we both have a lot to learn, huh?"

"Yeah…Fuyuki, do you want to go see…Natsumi…with me?"

There was a silence before he answered, "Yeah, I'd like that."

With that, the two left the ship, ready for some peace of mind finally.

"Paul!" Momoka shouted. Confused, everyone looked over to where Momoka was shouting to see the butler lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. He had been stabbed through the chest multiple times and once through the forehead. His pulse was nonexistent.

"What happened to him Momochi?!" Tamama blubbered, looking down at the fallen man.

"Who…who could have done this?!" Momoka teared up.

"Where's Alisa-chan?" Aki asked.

"Kero! There's a giant hole leading to the base!"

"What's going on here?" Saburo asked, puzzled.

"HA HA HA HA!" sneered an all too familiar voice from below the hole.

Alisa's body was thrown into the air, unconscious with Nebula surrounding her. Saburo reacted quickly and grabbed her. Just in time too, knives were thrown up after her that thankfully missed due to Saburo.

"They've infiltrated the autopsy room!" Kululu shouted as he checked his computer.

"What?!" Giroro growled.

"Giroro! Watch out!" Fuyuki shouted.

Before he could react, Merrin struck the Corporal, sending him flying into the surrounding wall. The impact caused the wall to collapse, crumbling part of the upstairs.

"Giroro!" Fuyuki ran to his aid, hoping, praying that he wouldn't be another loss.

"Ugh, I'm fine…I've taken worse blows before."

"HA HA HA! Hit him again Merrin!" screeched the male voice from below. The woman complied enthusiastically, ready to strike once more.

Koyuki and Dororo reacted quickly, circling her with twine, wrapping her up quickly before she could attack. The prickles of the barbed twine bore themselves into her festering skin. She let out a cry of pain, as she rolled on the ground, trying to break free.

"Jay!" she screeched, her voice roaring into a frightful rage. The ground shook from below the group. Jay tore through the ground, more serious than usual as he glared down at the two ninjas who harmed his partner.

Everyone stared in shock and anger as they eyed what he held.

Taking notice, he sneered, mocking them with his taken treasure.

"HA HA! How does it feel?! Twice in one day seeing us take her, must HURT!" he laughed, nails on a chalk board would be more pleasant.

Fuyuki's eyes grew into fames, burning at the action. He wouldn't let him take her again, not again. Grabbing his gun, he aimed and shot Jay's skeletal arm off.

Seething from the pain, he cursed the boy. "Fuck you! Do you know how much that stings you little bastard?! Let's see how you like it!" he screeched.

Everyone's attention was raised at Jay when they should have been paying attention to Merrin who had freed herself from the twine. Now, she used it to her advantage, throwing and spiraling it around Fuyuki's left leg. Pulling hard, Fuyuki screamed in anguish from the blistering barbs that ate at his skin and into his muscle.

Merrin was enjoying the shrieks, she tugged harder each time, laughing manically at the boy's cries. Jay joined in on the laughing, enjoying watching Fuyuki squirm.

"Merrin! We have a schedule to uphold. We'll come back and play with them again later, we have what we need, let's get out of here!"

With one last tug, Merrin jumped into the air, following after her counterpart as they ran with Natsumi's lifeless body.

"No!" Saburo shouted, taking out his pen he scribbled a paper airplane and took chase after them. Momoka followed after with Tamama on her back.

Aki demanded that Kululu do something to assist them. Quickly, he grabbed his computer and began typing commands. With a press of one last button, a fatality occurred. From below, they heard explosions and felt the earth rumble at each one. The ship in the back exploded, sending pieces of metal scrap flying.

Aki ducked, taking Alisa and Kululu into a covered area. Giroro had dragged Fuyuki behind a sturdy wall while Dororo and Koyuki took Keroro and ducked through the trees for safety. The destruction continued for several minutes, causing a commotion to nearby houses. Screams of pain could be heard from neighboring houses and streets as the metal penetrated through walls and skin.

When all had settled, Aki looked at Kululu in devastation.

"That bastard…he rewired the commands from my other computer!" Kululu cursed in anger.

Hanging her head, Aki felt depressed, helpless. She couldn't believe everything that had gone down. If only she were stronger…if only she anticipated lurking danger, Natsumi would be alive, Fuyuki would be safe….

"Fuyuki….Fuyuki?!" she panicked, calling his name out.

"He's over here!" Giroro called out from behind a wall which stood through the blast incredibly.

Fuyuki was cradling his bleeding leg, barbs still dug under his tight skin and muscles.

"Fuyuki-dono! Your leg!" Keroro shouted.

"Kululu can't you do something?!" Aki screamed.

"I don't have the equipment anymore, it was all destroyed. He needs a hospital at best. Without Momoka though, I don't know how he's getting there…" Kululu glumly admitted.

"I..I can take him…" Alisa choked out. Slowly, she sat up, coughing at the dust surrounding her.

"Alisa-chan! You're alright!" Koyuki announced.

"You're just as weak as Fuyuki is right now, you'd end up falling to your deaths" Kululu told them.

"Then let me and D take him! We can manage it with our Ninjutsu!" Koyuki offered.

"Hurry then! We'll meet you at the hospital some how! Please be safe…" Aki told them as she let them take Fuyuki.

As they watched the two ninja miraculously carry the boy, Aki scrambled around to search for any remnant of her car being in tact.

"Mama-dono….the car…and your motorcycle…they've been destroyed." Keroro announced as he uncovers the two broken vehicles.

"Kululu, can't you fix them somehow?" Giroro asked.

"Ku ku, I could try, but with no equipment it'll be difficult."

A loud car horn reverberated through behind them, startling the left behind group.

"Aki!" a man called from the car.

"That sounds like….Haru!" she said, turning towards to car to see her husband waving madly.

"What's going on Aki?" he asked as she ran to the car.

The aliens followed behind her, taking this opportunity to get a ride to the hospital. Thankfully, the awkward phase with Haru and the aliens was over after his last visit to the household.

"I'll explain on the way to the hospital, but please, we need to go now!"

Without any further stalling, the remaining five stumbled into the car and drove off towards the hospital where they hoped, Fuyuki got in safely. All the while, the thought of Saburo, Momoka and Tamama's safety filled their minds.

Giroro stared out the window, thinking to himself, "What do they want with Natsumi's body…?"

* * *

**I couldn't stop writing for this one x3 I went up to ten pages for this one instead of my usual 7. So we can tally two deaths now. One person is missing, three people have left in pursuit of the two deranged enemies, and Haru has miraculously made it into one of my stories! What'll happen next chapter~ ;)**


	8. Chance of Rain

**14 pages...longest chapter so far and I gotta say I had way too much fun with this one. Anyways, sorry it took so long, Senioritis hit me pretty badly and School has been draining my life. At least I got this chapter up, I'll try to get the other two up soon if it's possible for me. Until then, enjoy another chapter~ ;)**

**Chance Of Rain**

"How could you let her die?!" Haru shouted, almost steering off the road.

"I tried my best! Where were YOU when I needed you?!" Aki shouted back. Tears welled themselves in her eyes as she glared at her husband.

"You know it's complicated Aki-"  
"complicated? You threw us aside to pursue a life as an adventurer! Not once did you help raise our children, they practically raised themselves!" her words spewed like boiling lava, hitting every point of Haru's guilt.

In the back seat, the frogs and Alisa were silently enduring the argument. Giroro kept himself in a trance, blocking out the conflict occurring in front of him in order to think about the more important one at hand. He took his time, glazed eyes glowered at the scenery, the happy faces of families and lovers. They made him sick.

He was miserable, and they weren't. He sneered, gritting his teeth at every happy face that passed by. The impulse to throw himself out the car and reveal his misery to those sappy fools arose many times, but each time he'd consider doing so, Aki's words ringed in his head.

_"She wouldn't want to see you like this."_

Natsumi clouded his thoughts, her voice struck like lightning as he reminisced the days they'd talk. His heart ached, burned. He missed her. He blamed himself, every on going minute from her death to carelessly letting their enemy take her corpse.  
"If I had let her go inside," Giroro began thinking, "maybe she'd still be alive…-"

The car screeched to a sudden halt, sending Giroro flying into Haru's seat. Quickly, Haru turned, apologizing to the careless fool.

"Should of worn your seat belt" Kululu chuckled.

Giroro glared at the yellow cretin as he rubbed his aching face, before he could bark back at him, the slam of the opposite car door interrupted him. Haru longingly watched Aki walk through the white hospital doors.

Sighing, he unlocked the backseat doors, "Well….go on."

"Father-dono, aren't you going?" Keroro asked.

Shaking his head he replied in a hoarse whisper, "I don't think that's a good idea, you hear her…"

"And why not?" Giroro growled, still rubbing his stinging face.  
"You didn't hear any of that Giroro?" Keroro asked.  
Giroro shook his head, "I was….lost in thought."

"Aki wants a full divorce…she can't handle me being away anymore. She started blaming me for all of this…" Haru interjected as he helped Alisa out of the car.

"You could decide to stay, ku ku ku~" Kururu motioned. Haru looked over at him, lightheartedly considering the idea.

"Your daughter died, and your son is badly injured. You still think you should just leave?" Kururu continued to pry.

At the mention of Natsumi, both Haru and Giroro tinged at the heart with pain. Haru turned his back, not wanting to face the guilt.

"Fuyuki might want to see you though…" Alisa chimed in. The sullen father turned to her, questioning if she understood his situation.

"She's right! Fuyuki-dono would never blame you for any of this. I'm sure he wants to see you as much as anyone else right now" Keroro encouraged, tugging at the man's leg.

He hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement. He may have agreed to go, but he wasn't convinced that he'd be welcome.

* * *

"Mrs. Hinata, Fuyuki's resting inside." Dororo informed the panicked woman as she trudged through the white halls.

"The nurses told me he was lucky we got him here before it got any worse." Koyuki replied happily.

A smile slipped onto Aki's brooding face as she sighed in relief. "Can I see him?"

"We were waiting for you since they would not allow any acquaintances in without a family member present." Dororo informed.

Nodding, Aki walked over to one of the available nurses and asked her to guide them to Fuyuki's hospital room. The young intern raised an eyebrow as she looked over the clipboard of names and room numbers. Satisfied, she sighed and led them through a maze of rooms. Dororo sensed the boredom from the young woman as she strut through the hall. Not only was she bored, she was just as lost as the three of them were.

After several attempts and nervous breakdowns, the intern finally found the correct room. Without so much as an apology for her recklessness, she strut off with a shoulder huff at the three.

"Humph, the nerve of that young woman" Dororo murmured.

Aki ignored the comment. She fingered the delicate black letters that spelled out the name she knew all too well, **Fuyuki Hinata.**

Koyuki and Dororo fell silent as they watched her feebly trace out her son's name before she finally decided to place her trembling hand on the doorknob.

With a tiny push, the door creaked open. Aki flinched at the sound, hoping it didn't wake her sleeping boy.

The moment her eyes focused on the limp figure under the warm baby blue blankets in the hospital bed, she dashed over to his side.

Koyuki silently shut the door behind them as Dororo made his way to Aki's side. He observed the broken mother's every movement, every sigh. She was happy, but remorseful at the same time.

Carefully, she picked up her son's hand in hers, treating it as if it were a fragile, thin piece of porcelain. At the touch of her lips on his dainty hand, she noticed a faint smile glimmer onto his pale face.

Fuyuki's eyes clumsily fluttered open, closing only to block the strong light overseeing from the ceiling. Dororo faltered with a switch next to the doorway which lightly dimmed the room for Fuyuki's eyes to adjust.

"You can open your eyes now sweetie" Aki cooed as she stroked his hand.

Trusting his mother, he opened his eyes. Glazed oceanic embers met the cheerful faces of Aki, Koyuki and Dororo. His mouth curled into a light smile, tears began forming at the corners of his eyes. His body felt empowered, rejuvenated at the sight of them. He wanted to spring up and hold them, but he quickly changed.

Fuyuki's eyes dilated, his stomach cramped up, and his limbs felt like they were burning on a fire. Horrible images invaded his mind, tearing at his heart at everything he saw and felt.

He could hear Aki's muffled voice call out, begging him to be alright. His hands moved on their own, clasping the bed tightly as his entire body thrashed. He bit at his lip, puncturing them enough to make them bleed before he let out a horrible shout.

His eyes shifted to the sides, panicking under the seizure. He saw Koyuki run out, calling for a nurse to help, but he knew from what he was seeing, this wasn't normal.

In his head, scenes flashed over and over again. The decrepit laughter of the man he wanted to watch die at his hands ringed in his ears, the horrible screeching of the woman's chanting voice boomed. They were so loud, and yet only he could hear them.

In the midst of their horrifying voices, his mind focused on the limp, battered corpse of his sister punctured through the heart with a rusting pole. Her eyes were opened wide, almost as if they were fidgeting like Fuyuki's under the immense horror. Quickly, Fuyuki's mind pinpointing all the wounds, the gashes, the marks, everything wrong with his sister's body.

Her throat was ripped open, her legs were carved into with unidentifiable words covered in the splattered blood. His mind refused to focus on anything other than the limp body of Natsumi, his hearing intensified with every screeching chuckle that pervaded and echoed.

Jay blocked his view of the corpse only for a short moment before turning around, grimacing at the sight. Fuyuki couldn't understand the words he uttered, but he didn't need to know, he was too immersed by the images before him. With one movement, Jay had taken a blade out from his pocket and began engraving his sister's arm.

Taken back with anger, Fuyuki shouted at the man to stop, cursing him with everything he had. But all was in vain, they couldn't hear, nor see the poor boy. Fuyuki could only stand there, watching and listening to the blood spurt from the gashes.

He wanted to reach out for her, to protect her, but in that moment everything felt heavy. His chest pulsed, his heart raced, and his body broke into a sweat. Something was drawing him back. Part of him was thankful it would all be over, but another side of him wanted nothing but vengeance. And he would stop at nothing now to attain it.

* * *

Aki sobbed uncontrollably, her wails echoing throughout the white halls filled with doctors and patients. They'd stare at her apologetically as they passed by, some would wish her luck, others were just silent.

Haru, who had gotten to the room only mere moments before Aki ran out crying was now comforting her with all his intact strength. With his wife's inaudible blubbering, he needed Koyuki and Dororo to explain Fuyuki's situation, which only left the poor father more broken.

Keroro sat with his companions, blubbering just the same with Dororo being the one to comfort him. Kururu had no intention of showing any remorse and Alisa hardly understood the situation to begin with. Koyuki tried to explain to her the drastic circumstances, but the words flew past the orange haired mistress.  
In the midst of this chaos, Giroro secluded himself from the rest on a nearby window ledge. The thought of losing Fuyuki in this nightmare didn't stand well with the red soldier. He wouldn't admit it, but the two had become close friends over the years and very close adversaries in this ploy for revenge.

The Corporal gripped at his belt as he looked up at the clouding sky. He didn't believe in a God since Natsumi was taken, but he was willing to try one more time and pray for Fuyuki's life.

_'You've already taken the love of my life, don't take her brother….anything but that…'_

The clouds grew dark, a storm was imminently making it's way towards them. Giroro could make out the flashes and loud claps of thunder a while away. Sighing, he accepted it as a sign against his prayers and cursed to the skies. He'd endure the storm, let it ravage him in any hopes that he could feel any pain other than the suffering of his heart.

"Giroro-kun, please come inside" Dororo called out looking out the window.

The stoic soldier didn't budge nor acknowledge the blue keronian or his request. Usually, Dororo would take this personally and fall into trauma, but the tragic events seemed to have molded him into something stronger.

Sighing, he climbed onto the ledge and sat next to his companion. His remorseful blue eyes gazed at the red frog whose attention was grasped by the on coming storm. He knew nothing he'd say would get through him now, but he knew staying silent wouldn't do him any good. It never did in the past, that's for sure.

"Giroro-kun…putting yourself in harms way is no way to show respect to Ms. Natsumi nor Fuyuki-dono."

He saw the stubborn frog twitch with anger at this statement. Dororo had him for now, he just had to keep prodding now.

"She wouldn't want to see you like this, you know that. And Fuyuki wouldn't allow it….He's become quite the leader in these past few hours. If he were an invader, he would of surely conquered by now, unlike us…"

"He is her brother…natural born warriors…" Giroro muttered.

"That's the bond between siblings. You of all should know that feeling."

He fell silent once more, gazing now at the belt he had been clutching this whole time.  
Dororo noticed the change in his composure and tried to continue the prodding.

"You really lo-"  
"Do you know why this belt is so important to me?"

Dororo fell silent, surprised at the question.

"Because Ms. Natsumi's photo lies within, your most prized possession."

A small, faint smile lingered for a second on Giroro's face before he returned to the stoic creature he was known to be. With a click, the belt was off and the secret compartment opened, revealing the hidden away picture.

"It's a fine picture of such a beautiful woman taken away at her prime…" Dororo replied.

"There's something else" Giroro retorted.

Dororo was now confused and stared back at him.  
"Something else?"

He nodded, removing the picture he pointed to an even smaller compartment hidden at the bottom of the belt which he unlatched to reveal a folded up, yellowing paper.

Hesitating at first, Dororo looked to Giroro who nodded back at him to take the note.  
Carefully, Dororo took out the paper and unfolded it, making sure no edges ripped.

"This is-!"

"Before the…..accident….before all this, she came outside and pulled me out of my tent. She was scared…she didn't feel like she was her best. Apparently some idiot at her school picked out these 'flaws' he saw in her, and she came home feeling so insecure…it was so stupid…But she started crying on my shoulder, and my heart sank. So I held her close and told her just how wonderful she really was. Yet she didn't listen…."

Giroro paused, taking a deep breathe to keep his composure while Dororo scanned the sheet of paper questioningly.

"She wouldn't listen, so I yelled at her….I told her to stop feeling so little and to toughen up like how I knew her to be. She got mad, and told me I'd never understand and stormed off into the house with those god forsaken tears. I didn't know what to do, go after her or stay out there and leave her alone. And then I got an idea…I grabbed a sheet of paper and began jotting down a list of all things wonderful about her….I ended up taking up the whole front side. After I was done, I thought myself nothing less than stupid for even doing such a thing. So….I threw it out, crumpled it up and shot it out of the tent. But I didn't hear Natsumi outside, it was worse when I heard her voice read out the list in that tearful voice…"

"Giroro…" Dororo stared at him incredulously.  
"I was so embarrassed, I refused to leave the tent even after she called out and crawled in. She told me it was the sweetest thing she'd ever gotten and that it made her so happy…and inside I was happy beyond belief, but I was too damn proud to show it. So…later that night, after our usual sweet potato roast, I found another letter with a small note attached to it. 'Thank you, for being so sweet' it read. Taking the letter in my hands, I read off all these random words she jotted down without knowing what it meant."

"Cute, brave, caring, sweet, macho, best friend, and even the word partner came up….and then I got to the bottom….'The Greatest Things About My Hero, Giroro….' I was so taken back by it, I reread everything listed on that whole front page and couldn't believe it….I couldn't let anyone find that letter and throw it away or use it against me, so I tucked it away with the picture….I've treasured it ever since…"

Giroro ended his story with a sigh, finally looking over to his friend who had tears clouding his eyes. Now he felt embarrassed.

"Giroro-kun…." he whimpered.

"Don't ever tell anyone…" he replied, taking the letter back and folding it back into place.

"O-of course….it sounds like she really cared about you…maybe more than you'd think."

"I was just her friend in the end…"

"You were her partner. And more."

He grew silent, thinking over everything they'd gone through, all the smiles, the shouting, everything. But nothing struck out to him as meaning more than friendship.

"Just trust me on this one….I think she had secrets of her own that she couldn't tell even you-"

"Dororo! Giroro! He's up! Hurry!" Koyuki shouted from the window.

Surprised, the two frogs jumped from the ledge and in through the brown edged window. Giroro sprinted into Fuyuki's room, too excited to contain himself from seeing Fuyuki laying down, trying to assure his mother and father that he was alright.

"F-fuyuki…" Giroro whispered.

Catching his name, the weak boy looked over to the trembling Corporal. With a faint smile he called out to him, "Gi…roro…Come here…"

Without another thought, the red frog trotted to the boy's side, ready to hear him out. He ignored him once, he wasn't going to do it again.

Cupping his left hand over the right side of Giroro's face, he faintly whispered. His smile had faded, and Giroro's had washed away. His eyes pulsed from outrage and horror.

Pulling back, Giroro looked over him, stunned at what information Fuyuki gave him.  
Aki and Haru solemnly held each other, already burden to the news. Giroro looked around the room, trying to verify and process what he had just been told.

Keroro, Alisa, Koyuki, even Kululu looked disappointed. Koyuki had leaned down and whispered to Dororo the details, dread spread across his blue face.

Bringing his attention back to Fuyuki, Giroro barely choked out his question, "R…really?"

Fuyuki hesitated, biting back the pain as he slowly nodded. He remembered the visions all too well as they replayed in his young, tortured mind. Now everyone shared his pain. They didn't see it though, yet they now knew.

Disgusted by what they had done to Natsumi's corpse, everyone found themselves trying not to heave. Another question bothered them at the same time, something Fuyuki couldn't answer.

"And….Momoka…Saburo…Tamama?" Dororo squeaked from the corner.

Fuyuki shook his head.

The room fell into a quiet abyss. The silence infected them and spread through the hospital. Koyuki realized the sudden disturbing silence surrounding them and decided to creak open the door and see what was happening.

To her surprise, no one was there. All the doors to the hospital rooms were wide open, yet empty. She was slightly scared now as she slammed the door shut.

"Ms. Koyuki? What's wrong?" Dororo asked.

"There's no one out there! It's like they all abandoned the hospital!" she shrieked.  
Dororo was quick to jump to her side and attempt to calm her while Haru checked the vacant halls of the hospital.

"She's right…there's no one left in here. No doctors, nurses, not even patients" Haru announced as he walked back into the room, shutting the door behind him carefully.

In the midst of chaos and confusing breaking loose, Giroro finally snapped out of his horror daze from earlier. His innate sense of hearing picked up tiny chatter from outside. Quickly, he pounced to the window, calling over the frantic family to his side.

"There's where everyone went…"

The group looked below to see all the hospital occupants gathered outside, staring at the darkening, bloody sky. Lighting blazes flashes through the sky, lighting the red for a moment before returning to it's dark, blood like color.

The people were clamoring in awe, pointing to the sky in wonder. Then, the ground started to shake. It roared underneath he hospital causing the people down below to panic, unsure of where to go. Some attempted to run to their cars, while others scurried into the hospital itself.

Giroro watched the poor Pekoponians tremble and scamper around, unsure of what to do.

"An earthquake?" Haru asked.

"Ku ku, it's worse than that…" the yellow keronian chuckled. With a few clicks of his restored laptop, he was able to see the magnitude of the tremors and their location.

"Alisa," Nebula boomed, "Let's take the skies, see what's going on."  
"A..alias-chan…..it's too dangerous.." Fuyuki whimpered, unable to move from his earlier scene.

"He's right Alisa-dono! We don't know what's going on" Keroro retorted.

"Ku ku, we're dealing with an evil like no other. I'm picking up traces of those two characters we fought earlier."

Giroro's teeth clenched at the thought of them. Anger slowly took control as he began to pounce out the window.

Aki quickly grabbed him. "Giroro! Don't be stupid! You know what they can do! You alone can't do anything to stop them!" she shouted.

Sense returned to him. He apologetically sighed and leaned against the wall feeling utterly useless.

"Look, I know you mean well, but we've already lost three people from their anger…we can't afford to lose you too…" she whimpered, placing herself back in Haru's arms.

The earthquakes continued, growing stronger with each minute. Screaming and wailing from the people below caught everyone's attention. Looking down they saw an unimaginable horror. Horrendous creatures were attacking everyone down below. Blood spilled across the burning grass.  
Koyuki had to look away so she wouldn't scream or cry out to catch their attention. Haru noticed a group of people had managed to lock themselves in the hospital. The creatures snarled and scratched at the door. Luckily it held. But they wouldn't leave.

"Ku ku ku, the doors won't last long if they keep attacking like that. Corporal, can't you do something about our little pests?"

Looking over to Keroro, he nodded and materialized a few guns. He tossed one over to his sergeant and began shooting down below. Keroro followed his lead and assisted as he climbed onto the ledge of the window.

As the bullets hit, the creatures sizzled and squealed. Every one they shot dead boiled to the ground in a putrid puddle of black goo. The living bystanders that managed to evade the snarling beasts pounded on the hospital doors, begging for entry.

Giroro targeted the remaining one. Before he could pull the trigger, it quickly scampered away from his mobile vision. Sighing, he pulled away from the window, focusing his attention to the family he loved that he needed to escort safely out of the building.

"G-Giroro….what were those?" Keroro whimpered.

Shrugging, the Corporal looked toward Kululu.

"Ku ku, they're something beyond what I've seen. There is no info on them in any galactic site."

"Can you identify where they came from?" Dororo asked.

Given the serious situation, Kululu decided to acknowledge his existence and began typing away.

"Just as I thought…" Kululu retorted from his research.

"What is it Kulu-chan?" Aki piped up from the arms of her husband.

"Those two annoying beings we fought earlier are heading this way…according to the geographic distribution of those creatures, the source is the woman…"

"Let me and Alisa ward them off then….the moment we make contact with them take everyone to safety" Nebula announced.

"But…" Fuyuki weakly called out.

"Hush, Fuyuki. I'll do as daddy wishes, especially if it means protecting you" Alisa replied.  
"Fine, but the moment you can get away, track us down. We'll be heading to the safest place I currently know of on this planet" Giroro told them. Alisa nodded in agreement, understanding where they'd be traveling. Without another word, Nebula and Alisa took flight towards the dangerous duo.

"G..Giroro…was that really the only choice?" Fuyuki asked.

"It's our only hope to get you and everyone else to safety."

"Where are we heading then when we get the signal to move?" Haru asked.

"The most secure place in this area. My hunch is the moment Momoka, Tamama and that ingrate Saburo find each other they will head to the same place. Kululu, is there any way to message them just in case?"

"Ku ku ku, of course Corporal~ I'll send in the distress call. Where shall I input our location?"

"The Nishizawa Mansion. It's our best hope right now. There we'll be safe with Momoka's guards. We'll have supplies of food and anything else we'd desperately need."

"Understood, sending the call out now…it's a good thing I put in second hand communicators in their suits~"

"Sgt. Major Kululu you are the greatest!" Keroro cheered.

"Don't get too cocky yet Keroro, we still have to get ourselves out of here and get ourselves past the panicking Pekoponians downstairs. Dororo, Koyuki, I need you to do some damage control downstairs so we can safely get out without too much commotion. Think you can do it?"

"We'll try our best Giroro. Ms. Koyuki, let's go" Dororo nodded to her and disappeared alongside the ninja girl.

"What about us Giro-chan?" Aki asked, clearly having her spirit regained.

"You two will need to get Fuyuki out of here. Judging by his condition he won't be able to walk until the medication wears off. Grab any and all medication you can just in case. Keroro, I'll need you to be on your guard with me. If anything tries to attack, shoot at sight."

"Roger that! Kululu, how is Alisa-chan doing?" Keroro asked, looking over the yellow keronian's shoulder.

"She's a mere minute away from them….wait…we may have a problem."  
"What kind of problem?" Haru asked.

"There is an army of those creatures heading this way, they've just been released. They've already passed through Alisa and Nebula. They should be here in a matter of minutes."

"Damn it! Send a message to Dororo and Koyuki to speed it up! Haru and Aki take up Fuyuki. Keroro, get ready for a battle!" Giroro commanded. Everyone did as told as quickly as they possibly could.

"Giroro, the downstairs is all cleared, we managed to move everyone into the adjacent rooms" Dororo's voice chimed through Aki's suit.

"Alright, everyone head out then!" Giroro called out as he rushed through the door with Keroro at his side.

"Ku ku, they're going to need more fire power. Think you're up for it?" Kululu suggested towards Haru, holding out one last suit container he managed to bring with him.

"Go on, I can take Fuyuki." Aki replied.

Nodding, he took the container and in a flash of light was implemented with the super suit and armed for battle.

"I'll see you downstairs then" he retorted as he ran through the doors after Giroro and Keroro.

"Ok, come on Fuyuki. Tell me if anything hurts" Aki calmly cooed as she was about to lift her son from the bed.

"M..mom…I need to tell you something…" Fuyuki meekly spoke.

"Tell me on the way down ok Sweetie, now come o- Fu…Fuyuki…"

* * *

"Giroro, I sense a hoard of those creatures making their way over here!" Dororo shouted as he saw his comrades coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, we know. Get ready to fight through them if we have to. We need to get everyone to the Nishizawa Mansion at all costs!" Giroro shouted back.

"Dororo! Some of the people are trying to get our of their rooms!" Koyuki yelled from across the hospital waiting room.

"Keep them in at all costs!-"  
"Tell them unless they want to be tasty distractions for some hungry, ugly-ass monsters they should stay put!" Giroro interrupted. He was obviously very stressed and angry at the difficulties pervading for what could have been a simple mission.

"Giroro! A fleet of those corrupted bastards are almost to the yard!" Haru shouted, getting his guns ready.

"Keroro, get ready to fight! Dororo you too! Let's get them!" Giroro replied with a bloodthirsty smile, rushing out the doors with his group following behind.

"Dororo!" Koyuki called after.

"Ms. Koyuki, please stay here and help Aki and Kululu get Fuyuki out safely!"

"O-ok! Be safe D!"

"Koyuki-chan!"

"Ah you guys finally made it! Wait…where's Fuyuki?"

"Listen, I need you to help me find something…"

"O-of course! What do you need?"

Aki whispered to Koyuki in case one of the brave fighters outside were to hear and be distracted.

Koyuki's face looked puzzled as she wondered why Aki would need something like that. But she didn't argue and helped look for them.

Kululu on the other hand sat beside Fuyuki who was holding himself together in a corner.

"I can fix it when we get to our new base, ku ku…"

Fuyuki hesitated before he nodded. His eyes were glued to the floor, unable to think, only listen to the horrible sounds coming from outside. His best friends, and his father were fighting to the death out there all because of him.

Aki's voiced chimed in, taking him away from his brooding. "We found them…"

Taking a deep breathe, he let his mother take him down the steps to where Koyuki was waiting with what he needed.

* * *

"Father-dono, watch out!" Keroro shouted, shooting at the jumping monster that would of surely killed the man. With a look of gratitude, the man began shooting around all the creatures that were surrounding them.

Giroro was enjoying the murder spree too much, but no one stopped him. They all knew what it meant to him to be able to get any revenge he could, no one could blame him.

"Giroro! They're retreating!" Dororo called out.

Snapping out of his daze he watched the horrendous, cadaverous cretins scurry away. Tiny raindrops began falling down from the red sky above. He held his hand out to catch one, squeezing his fist, he held it to his heart. It was a token of his prayers. His amazing hearing caught the sound of the revolving hospital doors behind, causing him to turn.

Everyone gaped at the doorway, dropping their guns in confusion. Giroro's eyes bulged as he looked over Fuyuki.

The young boy limped through the door with crutches, a sullen and pained look on his face. He was fine, most of him. He slowly crutched down the ramp towards his group of friends who found themselves paralyzed. Once he reached Giroro, his own face twisted from the realization and pain it brought him. The raindrops began fallen harder as Giroro looked up at his weakened friend.

"They couldn't save my leg…." he whispered as two tiny tears raced down his face.


	9. The Queen Is Born

**Warning, may not want to be reading this outside, just saying XD For the squeemish, take time to read through ^-^; I don't want any panic attacks. SGT Frog belongs to NOT ME TT-TT (thankfully because god knows I'd do a story like this...)**

**The Queen Is Born**

"Alisa, are you alright?" Nebula whispered as he crawled to the fallen girl.

She made no reply. He slowly crawled to her chest; no heart beat. "Alisa…." he whispered once more. Maybe she was just passed out, he thought to himself. Maybe since she isn't human yet, maybe it'll start up on its own soon. "Maybe…..Maybe…." he kept muttering to himself.

He didn't notice the man standing behind him. A sneer etched it's way onto Jay's face as he looked down at his work. Nebula, hearing the low chortles, turned and looked up at the monster who hurt his precious girl. "Monster…." he muttered.

Jay only grinned menacingly. Quickly, he took a sharp pike from the destroyed surroundings and pointed it at the black blob that lay on the defeated girl. With one last chuckled, he jabbed the pike through Nebula, piercing through him and into Alisa's dead heart.

Merrin walked over, looking down at the two dead for her feet. "Such a pity….their blood is useless to us." Without another word, she walked away, turning her attention to the hospital up ahead.

"Plenty of blood in there" Jay chuckled. Looking at Merrin, his grin retreated and twisted into a frown. He felt no pain, no regret for the horrendous deeds he committed, he demanded more if anything. Nothing could pierce him to feel human, nothing except the plastic stoicism Merrin held.

"You're doing it again, it's pissing me off" he growled. She didn't budge, didn't blink. He couldn't sneer from anger, he knew better when it came to this. She was the only thing that reminded him he could potentially be human. He hated that. He hated everything, but her. Correction, he hated everything but her and Her.

He looked out to the hospital, goals in mind once again. He pictured the gore, the screams, the chaos he would commit. All for Her. He could only hope that Merrin envisioned the same.

"It's time. Let's go." Merrin spoke up as she finally moved towards the building. With every step, the ground below her began cracking. Black, crusted blood formed through the cracks and morphed into the creatures that she sent earlier, only now they were larger in comparison. Jay caught up to her side, pike in hand and a treacherous smile full of murderous intent.

"For the queen" screeched Jay as he whipped a current of thunderous air at the building's door.

* * *

"Just a little more dear, you're almost there. Oh! Watch your head…." Aki compulsively spoke as she guided Fuyuki into a doorway through an alley. The others were only a few steps ahead scoping out the area.

"Sweetie if you're tired please sp-"

"Enough" Fuyuki muttered. He didn't even look at her as he stopped her mid sentence. He simply continued limping after everyone ahead of him. He didn't want to be treated any differently than before, his leg was just a minor set back.

Aki remained silent for the rest of the walk. Haru walked by her side and held her close to him. "Give him time…" he whispered. She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Kululu, any sign of others?" Giroro cautiously asked him as they entered the hidden alien territory under the city. Kululu silently chuckled as he examined the barren city. Not a trace of anyone could be seen nor heard.

"Ku…it seems everyone has realized the situation and fled Pekopon…"

"What are the chances that there's technology left behind that we can use?" Giroro asked.

"Of course. I've also conveniently stored some of my things here. It's only a little farther ahead."

"That's great! Did you hear that everyone?!" Keroro shouted in glee. His enthusiasm was greeted with glares.

"Keroro! You idiot do you want people to know we're here?!" Giroro seethed.

"Kero! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

Sighing, the Corporal looked over the abandoned town. Nothing stirred so he was assured everyone was gone and they were safe. "Alright, Kululu, lead the way. Everyone, if you see anything that we can ration or use, gather it."

Everyone nodded and followed the two Keronians. Koyuki and Dororo jumped from one kiosk to the next, gathering anything and everything they could. Aki and Haru trotted far behind the others. Every now and again they would eye Fuyuki who limped a few feet in front of them. Their eyes were fixed on the dampened bandages around the nub of his leg. Blood was getting through and he would soon need to rest.

Fuyuki on the other hand didn't plan on resting anytime soon. He was determined to get through this without anymore casualties. His eyes wandered the area. Memories of this place flooded his mind. He remembered the first time he came down here. Him and his sister had to wear disguises as they looked for the Sgt and friends. He bit his lip at the thought of Natsumi.

The image of her never left his mind. Especially the nightmares he had of her…Everywhere he'd look now, he'd see her perfectly fine one moment and the next, he saw her cut up and bleeding, begging for his help. He'd run towards her, but she only got farther from him. He'd see the two who had taken her from him, they'd run up next to him and chop his leg off. He'd hear Jay screech with laughter and walk towards Natsumi, eyes bulging with adrenaline and ecstasy for the kill. Merrin would lean next to Fuyuki, hold his chin up towards Natsumi and make him watch in anguish.

He shook his head and the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't break like that, not again. Slowly, he let his eyes wander around the lonesome kiosks. Every now and again he'd eye someone from his group and think about how they must be dealing with everything that's happened up until now. He thought about those they'd lost, remembered that Saburo, Tamama, and Momoka were still missing. He remembered that Alisa was out there and could be gone just like the others.

As he walked in his trance, he heard a clutter up ahead of him. Cautiously, he limped over to the sound and saw Giroro clawing through broken pieces of metal surrounding a lone kiosk. Fuyuki stumbled over a thrown out piece and landed on his side. Giroro quickly took notice and was by his side in a split second.

"Are you alright?! I should have been more careful with clearing the area-"

"Giroro…stop."

Giroro looked at him apologetically and slowly picked up his crutches for him.  
"I'm sorry…"

Fuyuki only looked to the side apathetically, not saying a word. In his eyes, Giroro could see that the Fuyuki he once knew was starting to fade away. He couldn't blame him, but he wanted to keep him the same as he once was.

"Here…" Giroro muttered as he handed him the crutches.

Fuyuki knocked them out of his hands coldly and remained lying on the ground. The poor Corporal didn't know what else to do, what else to say; he just stood still with a hurt expression lingering on his red face. The tension between the two grew worse with each passing second.

The air became so thick between them that Giroro could hardly hear the conversations not too far from him. It was almost suffocating to be so close to Fuyuki now, the aura around him seemed to silently choke the Corporal. He couldn't stand the silence, the accusing look on Fuyuki's face, any of it. He knew he had to speak, to do something, anything.

Right as he was about to utter a sound, Fuyuki's eyes dimmed and glossed. Tears swirled and dropped from his eyelashes and cheeks. His fingers clawed at the ground angrily, cutting and piercing them so easily on the broken glass and metal. Giroro panicked and grabbed at his hands.

"Fuyuki," he whispered, "get a hold of yourself…you're cutting up your hands.."

Fuyuki just shook his head and let the tears fall in streams. His fingers kept clenching at the stone cold and debris covered ground. Giroro squeezed them, causing the boy to grab him in his arms and cry out softly, in an almost inaudible whisper for help.

* * *

"Hey Dororo, see that lever up there?" Kululu pointed up at an incredibly high, decayed stick perturbing from a decrepit crack on a placidly blank wall.

"Lever?" Dororo asked in confusion as he looked up.

"Ku ku, yes. This tiny stick up there is actually a lever. If you can reach it and pull it down it'll open up my hidden work shop just behind this wall. It's all I have left of my technology and it'll be just enough to start up some new projects."

"Ah, I see. Alright, it won't be a hassle at all" Dororo replied and began running up the wall towards the lever. With a quick dash, he pushed the lever down and was back on the ground in an instant. The wall in front of them slowly rumbled opened to reveal a well kept cave opening leading further down.

"We'll stay here for now, I can guarantee that it's the safest place for us right now. I'll try to contact the Nishizawa Mansion and see what the status is with them so we don't travel for nothing."

"I see no flaw with this, I'll gather the others to start heading inside then" Dororo replied and began walking towards the wandering group of people.

Kululu trotted inside his work shop to make sure everything was still secured as it was before he left. To his relief everything was perfectly fine, untouched, and in working condition. He grabbed his spare laptop that he kept under the table and began typing away while he awaited the rest of the group.

Dororo marched up to every individual and explained to them about the work shop. He got them to follow him one after the other. From Koyuki, Keroro, Aki, and Haru. Before they walked into the workshop, Aki blurted out.

"Where's Fuyuki?!"  
Keroro added in, "Giroro's missing too…"  
Haru held her by the shoulders and assured her not to worry, the they were probably just wandering around the abandoned lot.

Before she could object, they heard Giroro's gruff voice call out as he and Fuyuki walked towards them.  
"What's going on?" he asked, looking at the group then the opening.

"Oh thank God you're ok!" Aki exclaimed as she ran up to her boy and held him close. Fuyuki didn't budge, he only sniffled lightly, hoping no one heard him.

"Dear what's wrong? Oh! Your hands! Did you fall? Are you alr-" Aki was cut short in her panic.

"He's fine, just a couple of scratches from some metal shards. Can we move on in to wherever this cave leads us now, before we're found and killed?" Giroro asked, clearly annoyed with the woman's constant worry.

"He's right, mom, don't worry about me" Fuyuki replied squeezing her shoulder tightly and limping off after the red keronian. Before following after, Aki just stared at them in awe and finally gave in to their words. Haru quickly went to her side and guided her into the cave as the wall began covering the entrance to keep intruders out.

Once inside, everyone gathered around the small table Kululu was sitting at. Giroro and Fuyuki stuck together while the others clumped as a group.

"Ku ku ku, this place is expansive so no need to worry about space. We just need to be very careful with luring any and all attention to this place."

"Understood. Now, what's the plan from here?" Giroro asked, arms folded.

"We stay here for as long as we can. I'm currently in the process of contacting the Nishizawa Mansion to see if Momoka or Tamama have returned. That, and to hear if her military is at our disposal. I guarantee a war that we cannot fight on our own. We may need to call in Garuru's platoon as a last resort as well. But until then, this is our shelter. Everything is clearly either cloaked or requires something to reveal any further rooms. I'll be showing everyone around right after I send this message." Kululu explained.

Everyone nodded and murmured in response to this plan. Koyuki spoke up meekly from the group with a question.

"Exactly how long do you think we'd have to stay here for right now? I mean, would it be alright if we could go outside of this area to look around the city in case Saburo, Momoka, Alisa, or Tamama show up?"

"Ku ku, you're free to leave, but as I said, don't bring any attention to this place. And I'd personally advise against leaving right now. You never know when those creatures or the two we fought can appear. You'd be all on your own till my software updates. Ku ku ku ku…"

"Hmm…alright, I'm sorry for bringing up a useless idea then" Koyuki retreated meekly next to Dororo who gently held her hand.

"It wasn't a useless idea, it was a smart question that brought out information that we might not of known of till later. Knowing Kululu and all…" Giroro retorted.

" Ku ku ku, guilty. Now, let me finish typing this message and then I'll show you around" Kululu replied one last time before going back to typing continuously.

Haru took Aki and sat her down, knowing she must be in need of sleep. With one last look towards Fuyuki, she let herself be taken into his arms and closed her bleak eyes.

Keroro desperately tried to cling to Fuyuki, but at every attempt he couldn't get a single reaction from him. That, or Giroro would steal the attention away from him. He knew he couldn't really go to Dororo and Koyuki considering he'd have another trauma switch moment and Aki was asleep. Haru was out of the question considering they didn't know each other that well and Kululu….he's Kululu.

Having on one to keep him company, he sat in a far corner from the others. Tamama passed through his mind. He remember how he'd always be by his side and be so friendly towards him no matter what the situation. He has his bipolar moments…all the time, but he was still company. He sighed to himself and hung his head low whispering the words, "I miss Tamama…"

Giroro had been eying Keroro up until he went to his corner. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the stoic Fuyuki by his side.

"Hey Giroro…" Fuyuki mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think he could do it? I know there's a lot of things that Keronian technology can't do and it just seems like with our limited resources he couldn't…"

"Hey, come on it's Kululu we're talking about here. Sure we're in a slump but if anyone could do it, it's him. We'll ask after he shows us around this place alright?"

Fuyuki looked at his friend and gave him a faint smile, the first in a while.  
"I guess we're all avoiding the real question here….aren't we?"

"There's a lot of questions we're avoiding…which one are you thinking of?"  
"What's going to happen now?" Fuyuki asked lightheartedly. "I mean…people are dying, we're stuck in something we don't even know about and Earth's last line of defense….well they took that out didn't they…" he continued, biting his lip to keep the tears away. "Who's going to be Earth's last line of defense now…?"

Giroro rested his hand on Fuyuki's knee and replied, "We are. We owe it to Natsumi…."

"What could we do? Face it…without my sister we're not going to last long…She'd protect us and when she was in trouble, you were able to have your adrenaline surge to protect her…without her that surge doesn't exist…..without her, we can't survive…" Fuyuki silently whispered between them, head hung low.

"I have you to protect. And your parents, and my friends. It's painful to think that Natsumi's gone….it really is…but I still have people I care about and you're one of them. Imagine how mad Natsumi would be if I just abandoned you?"

" Heh…she'd give you a beating, that's for sure" Fuyuki replied.

"Yeah…those really hurt…I'm gonna miss them."

Silence passed between the two as they sat their thinking about everything that would now be different. Every now and again they'd whisper back to each other a certain memory and secretly smile. It went on for a while until Kululu's laptop snapped shut.

"There. Now while we wait for my software to update and their reply, let me show you around our new home…" Kululu announced, walking towards a blank wall. Beside him, he motion towards the tiny table. Gently, he picked up the single daisy from a tiny, blue vase and the wall in front of him revealed a hidden pathway.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"489...490...491, 92, 93, 4, 5, 6, 7.…we're almost there Merrin! Just three more, three more unfortunate souls! Then, then she'll wake up!" Jay seethed with adrenaline as he counted the dead bodies surrounding him in the middle of the destroyed hospital building. He quickly turned giddily towards Merrin, "Isn't this exciting?!"

Merrin stood in the middle of the collected bodies, piling their collection into a pentagram with the middle open for their star body. She sighed from the work load.

"Hey, why aren't you happy? I mean today's the day! You should be thrilled!" Jay cheered out, wearing a perplexing smile. Merrin only shrugged him off and continued stacking the remaining bodies to create a perfect wall for each side of the pentagram. She made sure to be careful with how much blood spilled and dried up, they would need every last bit if they wanted this to be perfect. They just needed three more bodies, three more blood carriers.

"If you're going to anticipate Her revival you might as well be useful and actually go collect what we need then" Merrin coldly replied. She didn't even turn to look at him; she only continued to pile the last of the bodies.

"You could at least ask nicely, after all the shit we've been through to get to this day. And maybe for once could you-"

"Are you still talking? I thought I told you to be useful" Merrin stopped in her tracks, turned and glared at the overly excited Jay. Taken back by this, he quickly returned the glare and turned away from her.

"Fine. Be a cunt. I'll go gather the last three bodies, you enjoy being alone until then. And if you get attacked, don't expect me to bail your ass out again." And with that, he took off towards the city. Merrin clenched her fists and kicked the pile of bodies in her anger.

"That stupid, inconsiderate-! Gah!" she stomped around in her fury, pulling at her hair and kicking at the piled bodies. She knew she should be happy, overjoyed even that their Queen would be brought back to life. They're entire lives revolved around it. But he was obsessed, he took measures that weren't needed and above all to her, she was jealous of the attention. She'd never admit it, but she couldn't stand how annoying he'd be when it came to the Queen. Every moment spent talking about her would be torment as he'd go on and on about her. She never really cared for Jay in any way other than an associate, friend at most, but in these moments she just wanted to wring his neck in out of jealousy.

Sighing, she sat down and looked around her. The outer ring of bodies was a good 30 meters apart if not more in a perfect circle. Rows of bodies created the innards of the pentagram. She took pride in her part for the Queen, she took pride in her work. And inside, she was just as excited as her companion, but she saw no point in openly showing it. It came off as superfluous to her.

Merrin looked over to the very middle of the pentagram; it held their most important body. Natsumi's body lay there motionless, pale, and fragile. Dead bodies were piled 10 feet above hers, enclosing her in a circular pavement. Her body had started to show signs of deathly decay- mostly shown by strands of hair nimbly falling out. Merrin had made sure to pay close attention to her body. She made sure there were no nicks or parasites, no unneeded scars that would pose a threat to her Queen's resurrection. Any small wound or miscalculation could severely alter the outcome of everything, and they couldn't risk that.

Hearing footsteps, Merrin quickly jumped up, hoping it was Jay and not some poor, unfortunate soul. To her surprise, there was no one there. If it was some stranger, they would of obviously ran, but there would be more footsteps to suggest that. She shrugged it off as her imagination getting the better of her and sat back down only to have Jay shout from across the way. Sighing, she forced herself up once more and prepared for what was in store for them.

"You got the blood?"

"No shit" he replied, dropping the lifeless corpses to the pavement.

"Careful! You just spilled precious blood!" Merrin shouted.

"We've got enough fat asses in that pile that have more than enough blood to give. So calm your tits and tell me where to put these guys."

"Insufferable…ugh…where there are obvious dents in the walls…just be more careful with them" she instructed.

"Yeah yeah, I've got it. Just warn me before you start so I don't get caught in it."

Jay placed the lifeless bodies on top the mountain of others just like them, completing the pentagram. He noticed Merrin give him the signal to get out. Quickly, he jumped out of the ring and took his place on the opposite side of Merrin. The ceremony was finally ready to begin.

"You ready Jay?" Merrin shouted across the field.

"Waiting on your slow ass!"

Rolling her eyes, she began the chant. Ounce by ounce, blood seeped from the lifeless corpses and began slithering to the middle, encasing Natsumi's body.

Jay watched in awe and anticipation, adrenaline rushing as he awaited the moment his Queen would rise once more. As he gazed at the whirlpool of blood forming, his eyes darted to a shadow creeping along the circle of bodies. Cautiously, he began scanning the area.

"Merrin…we might have company! Be alert!" he shouted, reaching into his ribcage he pulled out a sharp rib, turning it into a pike. Slowly, he strolled around the circle of corpses, watching carefully for his prey.

Merrin didn't stir. She continued the ceremony, knowing that it couldn't be broken now or they'd have to start all over again. Although she knew this by heart, she was staying alert, keeping herself still to hear anything that might pose a threat.

Natsumi's body twirled in the middle of the blood whirlpool, healing slowly and transforming from what she once was to something….different. Jay looked over and sneered at his Queen's rebirthing. It was finally happening, and nothing would stop it this time. His sneer turned into a puzzled look as he squinted, peering at a small paper airplane hovering toward his Queen. He quickly shouted to Merrin who was able to derail the plane from touching the blood or body.

Jay seethed with anger and looked around in frustration. "Come out you weak rat! Come out and fight!"

More airplanes spawned, this time flying towards Jay and swirling around his body. He sliced at them, sending them falling to pieces on the ground around him. The clicking of feet against pavement came at him from behind and quickly disappeared as he looked back. Looking to Merrin, he saw pure terror in her eyes staring right above him.

Quickly, Jay looked up to see a hint of silver flow right past him on a giant paper airplane. Growling in rage, he swung his pike at the ridge of the paper, tearing it slightly. But it didn't matter. The rider wasn't on anymore. No, they were toying with them and staying in the shadows. He always liked being unexpected.

"Come out you coward!"

"The only coward here is you."

Gritting his teeth, Jay looked back to where the voice came from, catching another glimpse of silver and a coy glare.

Turning his body, he now faced a young teen male, silver hair, blue eyes, and a distinct hat with a familiar marking. He held a pen in his hand and a notebook in the other. His face wore a displeased frown and an ill tempered glare. Jay growled at the boy, holding out his pike towards him he screeched, "How dare you interfere! Lousy mortal! Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm the guy who's going to avenge my friend" he replied calmly as he scribed away on his notepad, creating a giant falcon that took flight instantly, darting towards Jay.

Quickly, Jay swiped at the falcon, killing it in one full swing. With this distraction vanquished, his eyes darted towards the four newly born falcons flying towards Merrin. Moving swiftly, Jay blocked the oncoming attack for most of the birds, but one managed to fly past him and dart towards Merrin.

"Watch it Merrin!"

"Useless fool!" she shouted as she quickly formed a chain of spikes from her hand and wrapped it around the angered bird. The moment the chains touched the bird, it divided into tinier paper birds. Not taking her focus off the ceremony, Merrin tried to destroy the little annoyances.

"I could use some help here!" she shouted.

Quickly dodging a kick, Jay jumped back towards Merrin and slashed at the tiny birds. "Can't you see I've got my own problems here?!" he yelled.

"We can't have any mistakes! Get rid of him!"

"With pleasure!" Jay screeched. Tearing out another rib, he transformed it into a large pike and began attacking the boy.

With her eyes planted back on the decreasing twister of blood, she noticed something that wasn't supposed to be there. Panicking, she called back out to Jay who had just slashed at the boys arm, releasing blood onto the pavement.

"Bring that little brat over here this second Jay!" she seethed with anger.

With an evil grin, he grabbed him by the neck and dragged him over to her.  
"What are you gonna do to him? Rip him in two? Twine barbed wire throughout his bodya nd let him bleed out ever so slowly?! Oh the possibil-"

"Shut up! You! What was on that paper? The one you slipped into the blood sacrifice!" she growled as she slapped the boy across the face, leaving a stinging red mark.

"So one of them made it….heh….good…" he whispered to himself. With that remark, he was pulled closer to Merrin who wore a very displeased glare.

"I can slit your disgusting little throat in a second- TALK."

"Meriin…." Jay weakly called.

"I'm busy you-" she quickly fell silent as she gazed over to the girl that now stood, slightly hunched, in the middle of the giant circle.

Tossing the boy aside, she and Jay quickly ran to her side in awe.

"My queen…" they both whispered as they helped her stand.

The girl looked up to them weakly, gazing back down at the ground quickly as a shine of light hurt her eyes.

"My queen…please let us carry you. We'll keep you safe" Merrin whispered and kneeled down in front of her. Jay followed right after and added, "We live to serve you."

"Who…" she began almost inaudibly, "Who …is that?" she asked, pointing to the boy.

Pale, confused, and terrified, the boy stood still, dropping the stick he made to help him stand.

The girl stumbled over to him slowly, taking baby steps as she learned to get used to walking. Jay and Merrin tried to pull her back, but she insisted on going forward. When she was two yards from him, she could see him step back, shuddering even. The girl was only a little taller than him as she stood only steps away.

"Who….are you?" she whispered.

"It didn't make it…." he mumbled to himself as he looked down sadly and then back up to the woman who was now right in front of him. Fear flooded his body as he gazed into her paled eyes.

Pulling him closer, she gently moved a couple strands of his hair behind his ear and whispered, "Saburo…"

Stumbling back, he pushed her a step back, unsure of what to do or feel. Thoughts of his plan working began clouding his mind, he even let a foolish smile cover his face. Maybe I did it he thought to himself, just maybe.

"Natsu-"

His eyes bulged and then felt heavy. Blood began gushing from his chest and he felt very dizzy. He looked down at his sudden wound and noticed that the girl's arm was pierced through him and holding onto his slow beating heart. He looked up one last time to see her smiling faintly and whisper, "Let me save you…"

A few tears carelessly fell from his azure eyes as he closed them, waiting. He wasn't going to fight it any longer, there was no point.

"I miss you" he whispered one last time to the girl .

With a quick swipe, she pulled out his heart and held it close to her own, letting her flesh absorb the new entity into her body. Saburo's body dropped lifelessly onto the ground in a pool of his blood. Jay couldn't help but chuckle at the fallen.

Merrin stepped next to her queen, looking first at the bloodied boy and then back to her.

"Prepare him" the girl whispered.

Taking one last look at her revived queen, she did as commanded and dragged Saburo's body away.

* * *

I've been gone for so long and I'm really sorry. The other two stories shall be updated as well and I am also putting Fourteen Days into my to do pile finally so those of you that follow that, you're welcome for not being lazy anymore ;w;

Also...NO this is not me hating Saburo. You'll just have to wait and see ^-^ And by that, I didn't imply that I'm bringing him back, and I didn't imply that I'm not bringing him back. So I'll let you wonder~ Till next chapter ;3


End file.
